


A tárgyalás

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Drarry, slash, komor novella. A Pandora kihívásra írt történetem.Tartalom: 1998. szeptember ötödikén a Malfoy családot a Mágiai Törvényszék bírái kihallgatják, majd tetteiket megítélik. Meglepő módon akad védőjük, Hermione Granger személyében, és akad tanú is, Harry Potter, aki meg szeretne menteni legalább két Malfoyt az Azkabantól.(A komoly téma NE riasszon el senkit, ez a novella a legkedvesebb írásom és valószínűleg a legjobb is, amit valaha produkáltam.)Figyelmeztetések: AU, OOC karakterek, ANGST, pre-slash.





	A tárgyalás

 

**A Tárgyalás**

  
„Az ősz egy második tavasz, amikor minden levél virággá változik.”  
Albert Camus  
  
  


_Holdtölte volt. Még öt éjszakáig nézhette. Aztán itt ragad majd valószínűleg a haláláig, pontosabban a megőrüléséig, mert hiszen azután már úgysem fog számítani semmi.  
Egy kőszikla tetején senki sem gondolná, hogy létezhet még élet mohákon, gyomokon kívül, de a fa diadalmasan magasodott az Azkaban udvarán. Draco felismerte, tölgyfa volt, a kúriához tartozó erdőben számtalan rokonát mászta meg gyerekként.  
Nappal az ősz megszínezte a faleveleket, éjszaka viszont egyforma feketének látszódott mindegyik. A hold átvilágított a lombok között. Mintha az is arról mesélt volna neki, hogy a fekete és fehér különbsége irányítja a világot._

_Az ablaktábla hirtelen elhomályosult, Draco minden sejtjében érezte a rémületet, amit az őt ellenőrző dementor keltett a testében, tudatában. Szerencsére ezúttal nem lebegett be a rémséges lény, nesztelenül továbbsuhant prédát keresni. A következő cellából rémült üvöltés hallatszott, a füleire szorította a tenyereit, hátha el tud menekülni a valóság elől.  
De nem tudott, mint ahogy előtte való nap, és azelőtt sem. Hatvan napja zárták be, de már egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt. Pedig arra majd csak ezután, a tárgyaláson ítélik._

_Aztán eszébe jutott az édesanyja és az apja. Vajon hol lehetnek, a torony melyik részébe zárták őket? Vajon hallanák, ha Draco sikítana? Vajon felismernék a hangját?  
Vajon ő felismerné a saját szüleit egy-egy rettegő sikolyban?  
Nem tudta már biztosra venni._

 

*~*~*~*  
  


Elszundított, hajnal lehetett, de még sötét volt az égbolt. A hold lejjebb ereszkedett, a derengésben csak halvány körvonallá változott a kerek égitest képe.  
Eszébe jutott a reggel, az auror, aki besétált hozzá. Ő mondta meg, hogy milyen nap volt, mert Draco már nem tudta számon tartani az időt. Most újra kinézett az ablakon, és a való világ olyan végtelenül távolinak tűnt.

Valahol túl a falakon, sziklákon, tengeren, ott volt egy gyönyörű zöld sziget, nyüzsgő városokkal, varázslókkal és tudatlan muglikkal. Ott állt egy pályaudvar, egy fényes vonat, és valahol ott egy kastély, amit mindig is imádott.  
Roxfortban a diákok túl voltak már a beosztáson, az első éjszakájukon, és reggelizni fognak pár órán belül a Nagyteremben.  
Valahol, messze a távolban, Dracótól elérhetetlenül, élet volt.  
Megint sírt.

 

*~*~*~*

Néha még azon kapta magát, hogy reménykedett. Mint az előbb, amikor meghallotta az ismerős nevet felhangzani valaki szájából a folyosón. _„Erre jöjjön, Potter auror!”_  
Botorul egy pillanatra azt remélte, hogy hozzá jött. De a léptek még csak le sem lassítottak, és Draco ott maradt órákig az ajtóval szemben ülve.

Aztán lehajtotta a fejét, csapzott köpenye alig-alig takarta az egykor imádott Jegyet. A legszívesebben a fogaival harapta volna ki a karjából.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Két hete nem volt vacsorázni az Odúban. Persze, gondolhatta volna, hogy nem fogja annyiban hagyni a dolgot. Amint kisétált a mosdóba, látta, ahogy követi a tekintetével, és abban is biztos volt, hogy várni fog rá a folyosón. Nem kellett csalódnia, újra kezdhette a vitát.

\- Harry, beszélhetnénk?  
\- Persze, Ginny. Mit szeretnél mondani?  
\- Tudod, még mindig nem értem ezt az egészet. Hogy miért kell beleavatkoznod, miért veszed a nyakadba őket? Mindenki más úgy gondolja, hogy megérdemlik, ami rájuk vár.  
\- Hermione és Ron nem. És McGalagony professzor sem.  
\- Akkor is, ez nem a te felelősséged! Még csak nem is szeretnek!  
\- Ginny, te félreértettél valamit. Nem akarom, hogy ettől bárki is jobban szeressen. Nem arról van szó, hogy bármelyikük hálájára pályázom, egyszerűen tartozom nekik. És Dumbledore sem hagyná őket az Azkabanban rohadni. Narcissát és Dracót biztosan nem.  
\- Mitől veszed olyan biztosra, hogy Dumbledore mit tenne?  
\- Abból, amit azon az éjszakán mondott.  
\- A halála estéjén? Amikor Draco meg akarta ölni?  
\- Nagy különbség van aközött, amit akarunk, és amit megteszünk, Ginny.  
\- De miért kell ebbe Ront és Hermionét is belekeverni?  
\- Én nem kevertem őket bele...  
\- Ginny, mi akartunk Harryvel menni – szólt közbe Hermione.  
\- Persze, az örök felmentő sereg! Muszáj folyton beleavatkoznod? Nehogy véletlenül megmondjam Harrynek a véleményem!  
\- Ginny, ebben én is Harrynek adott igazat. És édesanyád is.  
A vörös hajú lány elképedve bámult apjára, aztán hátat fordított mindenkinek, és felrohant a szobájába.  
\- Majd megnyugszik, Harry, hidd el – tette a kezét a férfi a vállára.

Harry halványan rámosolygott Arthur Weasleyre, és minden marasztalás ellenére hazaindult.  
Később, a tárgyaláson jutott eszébe, hogy valószínűleg ekkor fordította maga ellen örökre a lányt. Hiba volt.

 

*~*~*~*

_Még három nap a világ, aztán jön a tárgyalás. Reggel újra besétált hozzá az auror, és hozott neki egy könyvet. Talán gyerekesség, de a Bogár bárdot választotta.  
Az idősebb férfi elcsodálkozott a kívánságán, Draco meg azon, hogy egyáltalán kérhet ilyesmit. Amikor megpróbálta megtudni, hogy miért kaphatott olvasnivalót, a férfi elpirult, aztán zavarodottan annyit válaszolt, hogy szívességet tett valakinek.  
Annyiban hagyta, az auror rögvest kimenekült a cellájából.  
Draco meg kézbe vette a mesekönyvet, és azonnal olvasni kezdte a kedvencét, a három fivér történetét. Az illusztráció felett újra megállt, és mivel úgyse látta senki, szabadon végigsimíthatta a legfiatalabb fivér arcát. Mindig is ő volt az ideálja. A férfi, aki becsapta a halált, aki ésszel és szívvel választott magának fegyvert. _

_Otthoni könyvtárukból ez a könyv hiányzott, mert egyszer apja rajtakapta, amint éppen csodálta a meséhez készült rajzot. Lucius megkérdezte tőle, hogy melyik fivér választását követte volna szíve szerint.  
Ekkor mondott igazat utoljára apjának._

_Nem az ordibálása, nem a verés, nem az órákig tartó leckéztetés fájt, ami után meg kellett fogadnia, hogy igazi Malfoyként mindig a hatalom útját fogja járni. A büntetése, a kéthetes némaság, amivel apja és édesanyja is büntette jobban fájt.  
Megtanulta, hogy egyedül marad, ha más utat választ, mint apja. _

 

*~*~*~*

_Éjszaka vihar volt, talán az időjárás tükörképe lett a lelkében dúló viharoknak.  
A tölgyfáról rengeteg színes falevelet letépett a szél, de a növény mit sem veszített fenséges voltából. Olyan volt, mint néhány erősebb, nagyobb tudású mágus, akiken nem fogott az idő vasfoga, akik érettebb korukra teljesedtek ki._

_Valaha gyerekként, Draco sokat játszott Pansyvel, és elképzelték, hogy milyenek lesznek harminc, negyven, hatvan, száz évesen. Órákig el tudtak vitatkozni és nevetgélni azon, hogy kinek milyen felesége, férje lesz, hány gyerekkel áldja meg őket Merlin. Pansy az élet igazságtalanságán nyafogott, hogy Dracón, amiért szőke, sokkal később fog látszódni az őszülés; míg Draco biztosra vette, hogy ő már rég belefárad, beleun a politikába, de Pansy holtáig az cselszövés nagymestere lesz.  
Volt idő, amikor egymás mellett képzelték el a jövőt. Aztán jött Blaise, és egymás után elvette az ártatlanságukat, kis híján a barátságukat is. Végül barátai egymás mellett kötöttek ki, és Dracót elsodorta a játékoktól a valóság, bele a bűnbe, bele a hazugságokba. _

_Álmai már nem az öregségéről, jövőjéről szóltak; örült, ha a másnapot összeroppanás nélkül túlélte.  
És most a cellájában már azzal sem vigasztalhatta magát, hogy majd valamikor egy napon talál egy helyet, ahol a valóság és vágyálmai összeolvadnak. Csak bámulta a hulló faleveleket, és irigyelte a tudat nélküli életet._

 

*~*~*~*

Az auror reggel behozta a ruhát, amit a tárgyalásra kellett felvennie. Egyszerű, fekete dísztalár, nadrág és zakó feszült a hófehér, vasalatlan ingen. És bár kísérettel, de elmehetett zuhanyozni, borotválkozni. Mennyei érzés volt tisztának lenni.

Aztán több őr jött be hozzá, és elindultak a tárgyalásra. A lépcsőfordulóban meglátta, hogy előtte kísérik édesanyját, és még egy emelettel lejjebbről szintén csizmák dobogása hallatszott. Találkozni azonban csak a minisztérium hoppanáló szobájában tudtak, akkor sem engedtek nekik a köszönésen kívül több szót az aurorok.

„Indulás!” – adta ki Robards, az auror parancsnok a vezényszót, és szinte futva kellett lemasírozniuk a pincebeli tárgyalóterembe. Draco még sosem járt ott, és a hideg kezdte kirázni a sötétbe burkolódzó folyosótól, a bámész emberektől, a rengeteg aurortól, akik kíváncsian méregették az arcát.  
Aztán feltárult a terem ajtaja, és behívta őket a miniszter.

 

*~*~*~*

 

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium alsó szintjén nem változott semmi, Harry újra rettegő gyereknek érezte magát, ahogy barátaival a félhomályos folyosón állt a tárgyalóterem ajtaja előtt. Odabenn a taláros testület már összegyűlt, az aurorok elindultak a foglyokért, és hamarosan kezdetét vette az egyik legnagyobb nyilvánosságot kapott ügy tárgyalása. Rita Vitrol bűvös pennájával szintén a tárgyalóterem ajtaja előtt állva, leste az érkező érdeklődőket. Harry talán sosem volt ennyire hálás a mágiáért. A kiábrándító bűbáj tökéletesen működött, és a minden lében kanál, pletykavadász Vitrol csak elnézett a három ismeretlen arcú auror feje felett.

Aztán nyüzsgés támadt a folyosó végén, és feltárult a tárgyaló ajtaja. A bírák némán, szemüket kifelé meresztve várták, hogy az azkabani aurorok végigvezessék a folyosón a három bűnöst, a Malfoy családot. Percy Weasley fontoskodóan megigazított még néhány papírlapot, aztán felállt és a vádlónak fenntartott emelvényhez lépett.  
A vádlottak őreikkel az ajtóhoz értek, a két férfi lehajtott arccal megállt, míg Narcissa Malfoy végignézett a folyosón lévőkön. Tekintete egy pillanatra megállapodott a három ismeretlen auroron, akik közül az egyik egy lépést előrelépett. Az asszony egy pillanatra sem mutatta, hogy észrevette volna a mozdulatot, de talán a feszültség csöppet enyhült az arcáról.

Kingsley Shacklebolt Mágiaügyi Miniszter felemelkedett a neki szánt ülésből, és így szólt:  
\- Robards parancsnok, hozza be a foglyokat.  
Az őrök vezetője bólintott, majd megtaszította Lucius Malfoy vállát, hogy induljon befelé. Voldemort volt jobb keze most emelte fel először a fejét, és kihívóan a bírákra pillantva besétált a tárgyalóterembe. Mozdulata mintha felrázta volna álmából fiát is, Draco egy szempillantás alatt felvette a Roxfortban előszeretettel megjátszott hidegvérűség álcáját, és édesanyja is közömbös arccal sétált be a terembe.

A vádlottak padjánál az őrök egymás után leültették foglyaikat, lábuknál fogva hozzábilincselve őket az üléshez. Narcissa egy pillanatra hátrafordult, és halványan rámosolygott utolsó rokonára, a mögötte helyet foglaló Androméda Tonksra. Mrs. Tonks mellett Minerva McGalagony, a Roxfort igazgatónője és Horatius Lumpsluck, a Mardekár ház vezetője ült. Bár ez utóbbin látszódott, hogy csak muszájból jött el, lehetőség szerint mindenki tekintetét kerülte. Átellenben, Percy Weasley háta mögött a Weasleyek népes sora ült. Egykori griffendélesek, minisztériumi beosztottak és számos újságíró foglalta el a hátsó padokat. Egyetlen mardekáros vagy aranyvérű arisztokrata sem tűnt fel a bámészkodók között, mindenki magára hagyta a vesztes Malfoy családot.

\- Mr. Weasley, kezdheti – szólt a miniszter, és szavaira némaságba borult a terem.  
\- Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, született Narcissa Black és Draco Malfoy, azért kellett megjelenniük a Mágiai Törvényszék előtt, hogy ítéletet mondjunk maguk felett az egész Varázsló Társadalmat érintő bűneik miatt. A vádat Percy Ignatius Weasley képviseli, a védelmet… Malfoy, hol a védőjük?  
Lucius Malfoy most nézett először Percyre, mióta belépett a terembe. Gúnyosan felelte:  
\- Sehol, nyilván valamilyen különös oknál fogva elfelejtett eljönni.  
\- Védelem nélkül nem kezdhetik meg a tárgyalást! – állt fel Androméda Tonks.  
\- Tudjuk, Mrs. Tonks, nem óhajtottunk törvényt szegni – válaszolta Percy.  
\- Amennyiben muszáj, várhatunk egy napot, hogy ügyvédet tudjon szerezni a rokonainak, asszonyom.  
\- Felesleges, van ügyvéd, illetve gyakornok. A Varázsló Törvénykönyv 1585. évi 279. paragrafusa szerint, egy jogász gyakornok is elvállalhatja a védelem szerepét, ha a vádlottnak nem sikerült kirendelt ügyvédet találni, vagy az általa választott ügyvéd nem jelent meg a bíróság előtt – szólt közbe egy határozott női hang.

A teremben izgatott suttogás kezdődött, ahogy Hermione Granger elmaradhatatlan két barátjával együtt előresétált az ülések között a vádlottak padjáig.  
\- A vádlottaknak csak annyi a dolguk, hogy elfogadják a bíróság előtt a felajánlott védő segítségét – tette hozzá nyomatékosan Harry Potter.

 

*~*~*~*

_Megállt az idő, és úgy érezte, hogy valahol a valóság és az ábrándjai között félúton megrekedt. Zsibongott az agya, félig felfogta, ahogy körülötte izgatottan suttogtak az emberek, ahogy várakozás teljesen bámulták a Hőst.  
Már el is felejtette, hogy milyen vele egy teremben lenni, hogy mennyire képtelen másra figyelni, ha ő ott van. _

_Potter. Legszívesebben hangosan kimondta volna a nevét, csakhogy rá nézzen a másik. De nem kellett, mert a zöld smaragdok végre Dracóra ragyogtak, ha csak egy pillanatra is. Talán, ha eszénél lett volna, képes lett volna megérteni, hogy mit akart neki mondani az a pillantás. Aztán továbbsiklott a tekintet, és megállapodott az édesanyja arcán.  
És ő végre megértette, mire készül a másik._

 

*~*~*~*

 

\- Én elfogadom Hermione Grangert védőmnek – jelentette ki hangosan Narcissa Malfoy. Szavaira a terem egy emberként fordította a tekintetét a nő sápadt arcára.  
\- Köszönöm, asszonyom. Draco? – kérdezte Hermione elpirulva.  
Harrynek egy pillanatra megfagyott a vér az ereiben, mert Draco Malfoy csak állt és nézett felé elködösült tekintettel. Harry közelebb lépett a szőke fiúhoz, és újra megkérdezte:  
\- Malfoy, elfogadod Hermionét védőügyvédednek?  
Az egykori ellenfele kábán ránézett:  
\- Potter?  
\- Igen, én vagyok. Draco, hallottad, amit kérdeztem? Elfogadod Hermionét védőnek?  
A szőke még mindig zavarodottan meredt rá. Harry még közelebb ment:  
\- Draco, jól vagy? Hallottad, amit kérdeztem?  
\- Igen – érkezett a leheletnyi válasz.  
\- Igen, de mire válaszolt igennel? – kérdezte Percy Weasley.  
\- Igen, elfogadom – felelte végül a fiú, némi torokköszörülés után.  
\- Nagyszerű, akkor lássunk is hozzá! – javasolta erőteljesen Hermione, de ekkor Percy közbeszólt:  
\- Mr. Malfoy nem válaszolt.  
\- Nincs is rá szükség. Mr. Malfoy hivatalosan még mindig bűnös a Minisztérium elleni betörés kapcsán, tehát önmaga felett jogi ügyekben nem hozhat döntést. A felesége képviselheti őt, és választhat helyette a legjobb tudása szerint.

Harry elfordult, hogy ne lássa senki a vigyorát, de Percy savanyú arcát nem lehetett nem észrevenni. Valószínűleg az idősebb Weasley testvér most ébredt rá, hogy nem lesz egyszerű dolga Hermionéval.  
\- Nem szeretném elrontani a diadalát, kedvesem, de maguk hárman tanúnak jelentkeztek ehhez az ügyhöz – szólt közbe az utált Dolores Umbridge. – Itt lenne az ideje, hogy eldöntsék, melyik szerepet választják, mert egyszerre védőügyvédnek és tanúnak lenni törvényellenes. Azon kívül kétlem, hogy akár Potternek, akár Ronald Weasleynek lenne tudása, hogy képviselhessen bárkit is a törvény előtt.  
\- Igaza van, asszonyom, ezért is csak Hermionére vonatkozott a kérdésünk. Ronnal maradunk tanúk – mondta Harry a szemmel láthatóan dühös nőnek. – Ha ide ülünk Mrs. Malfoy háta mögé, akkor jó helyen leszünk? – kérdezte immár Kingsley Shackleboltra nézve.  
\- Igen, csak kezdjük már el a tárgyalást, nekem délután megbeszélésem van a mugli miniszterelnökkel – sürgetett mindenkit a Miniszter.

 

*~*~*~*

_Ott ült. Mögötte. Végre egyszer nem olyan megfoghatatlanul távolinak tűnt, mint általában lenni szokott.  
Ha kicsit megerőltette a fantáziáját, akkor úgy érezte, hogy felé fújja a tüdejéből kiáramló levegőt. Mintha azzal, hogy hajlandónak bizonyult karnyújtásnyira tőle helyet foglalni, üzenni akart volna neki valamit. Neki, egyedül csak neki. _

_Amikor megszólalt a békaarcú, legszívesebben megint elsüllyedt volna szégyenében. Attól, hogy volt idő, amikor ez a nő is a példaképe volt. Volt idő, amikor a szavára éjjel-nappal, Potter és barátai nyomát követte.  
És akkor egyszer sikerült is neki a lehetetlen. Látta Pottert elbukni, vereséget szenvedni. Ott volt, amikor ez az álszent szuka megpróbálta Pottert megátkozni. Lehet, hogy ott kezdődött minden. _

 

*~*~*~*

 

\- Mr. Weasley, Öné a szó – mondta Dolores Umbridge, a bírák vezetője.  
\- Köszönöm, asszonyom. Tehát, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy és Draco Malfoy azért kellett megjelenniük a Mágiai Törvényszék előtt, hogy ítéletet mondjunk maguk felett az egész Varázsló Társadalmat érintő bűneik miatt.  
Lucius Malfoyt vádoljuk a Varázsló Társadalom elleni összeesküvésben való részvételért, Tudjukki oldalán; vádoljuk Halálfaló tevékenységgel, húsz rendbeli kínzással a Cruciatus átokkal; öt rendbeli emberöléssel; részvétellel ez év május 2-án a Roxfort elleni támadásban.  
Narcissa Malfoyt szintén vádoljuk a társadalmunk elleni tevékenységekben való részvétellel, mint például szökött azkabani rabok bújtatásával, részvétellel a Roxfort elleni csatában, és általánosságban Tudjukki politikájának támogatásával.  
Draco Malfoyt vádoljuk Halálfaló tevékenységgel, Dumbledore professzor halálában való közreműködéssel, részvétellel a Roxfort elleni csatában, mérgezési kísérlettel Ronald Weasley ellen; Imperius átok használatával Madam Rosmerta ellen, gyilkossági kísérlettel Katie Bell ellen, és halálfalók bejuttatásával a Roxfort Varázslóképző Szakiskolába.  
\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy milyen sorrendben óhajt haladni a vádlottakkal? – érdeklődött Hermione. – Vagy javasolhatom, hogy kezdjünk Mrs. Malfoyjal? – fordult a miniszter felé.  
\- Támogatom a javaslatot, Miss Granger. Kérem, emelje fel a kezét az, aki szintén erre szavaz – utasította a bírókat Shacklebolt miniszter, majd a többség láttán így szólt:  
\- Vegyék jegyzőkönyvbe, hogy Narcissa Malfoyjal kezdünk.  
\- Köszönöm, uram – mondta Hermione, és visszalépett a védők padjához egy papírlapért.

Barátnőjük elégedett arcát nem látták a bírák, vagy Percy Weasley, de McGalagony igazgató asszony igen. Kérdőn nézett Harryre, és Mrs. Tonks sem tűnt boldognak attól, hogy nővére ilyen hamar sorra kerül. Harry nem mert szólni hozzájuk, pedig eddig minden az előzetes terveik szerint alakult, hála Kingsley segítségének.  
\- Tehát, Mrs. Malfoy ellen az a fő vád, hogy támogatta Voldemort politikáját, és ha lehetne kérnem, egy halott ember nevének használatától ne féljen már a Tisztelt Bíróság, mert én így fogom hívni – nézett kihívóan szét Hermione a teremben. – Vádolják még továbbá azzal, hogy otthonába fogadott számos rabot, illetve hogy részt vett a Roxfort elleni csatában. Nos, ez utóbbira tudna nekem tanút hozni, Mr. Weasley? – fordult Percy felé a boszorka.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Jól hallotta. Azt kértem, hogy hozzon tanút arra vonatkozóan, hogy Mrs. Malfoy bármi büntethetőt is tett volna ez év május 2-án.  
\- Pontosan hogy érti ezt, kedvesem? – szólt közbe Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Úgy értem, asszonyom, hogy én részt vettem a csatában, csakúgy, mint mások is ebben a teremben. De a minisztériumi vádakkal ellenben én meg mernék arra esküdni, hogy Narcissa Malfoy semmi törvényelleneset nem tett Roxfortban. És nem csak én mondom ezt, nemcsak Harry Potter, vagy Ronald Weasley, hanem Minerva McGalagony, a Roxfort jelenlegi igazgatónője is.  
\- Ha belegondolok, én sem láttam őt harcolni – szólt közbe a miniszter.  
\- Na, de, uram! – próbálkozott Percy Weasley.  
\- Maga látta harcolni Mrs. Malfoyt, Weasley? – kérdezte tőle Shacklebolt.  
\- Nem, uram – válaszolta vörös arccal a vád képviselője.  
\- Valaki van ebben a teremben, aki vádolja Mrs. Malfoyt azzal, hogy harcolt a Roxfortot védő varázslók ellen? – kérdezte emelt hangon Hermione. Majd Narcissához fordult: – Asszonyom, óhajt vallomást tenni, hogy mit keresett akkor este az iskolában?  
\- Igen.

Válasza után a miniszter intett Robards auror parancsnoknak, aki eloldozta a lábbilincset, és átvezette Narcissát az emelvényre, a kihallgató székbe. Dolores Umbridge bőszen sutyorgott szomszédjaival, aztán megpróbálta magára vonni a miniszter figyelmét, de Hermione hangja erősebb volt az övénél.  
\- Először is, megkérdezném, asszonyom, hogy hajlandó alávetni magát a Veritaserum használatának?  
Umbridge előrehajolt az ülésében, annyira kíváncsian várta Narcissa válaszát. Harry legszívesebben hangosan felnevetett volna, amikor Mrs. Malfoy feleletére a gyűlölt békaarc eltorzult.  
\- Természetesen.  
\- Mr. Weasley, intézkedne? – kérdezte a miniszter, és egy percen belül már ott is állt a szőke nő mellett egy auror, kezében a színtelen folyadékot tartalmazó üveggel. A három csepp lenyelése után, Narcissa intett Hermionénak, hogy kérdezhet.  
\- Asszonyom, ön Halálfaló? – tette fel a legelső kérdést a griffendéles boszorka, mire a fél terem felhorkantott, aztán elnémult, úgy várta a választ.  
\- Nem.  
\- Megmutatná a karját?  
\- Persze – felelte Narcissa, és felhúzta bal karján a ruhája ujját. Hófehér bőrét megmutatta a bíróságnak és a teremben helyet foglalóknak is.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, mert nemcsak a közönség soraiban, hanem a bírák között is izgatott suttogás kezdődött. A boszorkány újra visszafordult védencéhez:  
\- Részt vett a Roxfort elleni csatában?  
\- Igen.  
\- Harcolt is?  
\- Nem.  
\- Akkor elmondaná, hogy mit tett aznap?  
\- Természetesen. Amint Potter megérkezéséről hírt kapott a Nagyúr, Halálfalók, fejvadászok és vérfarkasok csatlakoztak hozzá. Éjfélkor kezdték a támadást, aztán a Nagyúr ultimátumot adott Potternek. A fiú tényleg megjelent az erdőben, ahol vártunk rá. A Nagyúr kimondta rá a halálos átkot, amitől mindketten a földre estek. Aztán amikor magához tért, azt parancsolta, hogy nézzem meg, él-e még.  
\- Aki élt, igaz?  
\- Igen.  
\- Honnan tudta?  
\- Éreztem a szívverését, és beszélt is hozzám.  
\- Asszonyom, megismételné a bíróság előtt, hogy mit kérdezett Harry Pottertől? – kérdezte Hermione.  
\- Azt, hogy Draco él-e, és hogy a kastélyban van-e.  
\- És mit felelt Harry?  
\- Hogy igen.  
\- Ha jól tudom, Ön ekkor hazudott Voldemortnak.  
\- Igen. Azt mondtam neki, hogy Potter halott – válaszolta Narcissa Malfoy.

A teremben zsibongás támadt, Hermione pedig igyekezett tovább hangolni a bírák kedvező véleményét védencéről:  
\- Miért hazudott, asszonyom?  
\- Mert elegem volt már az egészből, és tudtam, hogy Potter, ha megint túlélte a halálos átkot, akkor sokkal erősebb, mint a Nagyúr.  
\- Ne akarja elhitetni velünk, hogy csak akkor jött rá, hogy milyen az igazi Tudjukki – hitetlenkedett Umbridge. – Persze, nyilván úgy képzelte, hogy maguk Malfoyok mindig is kegyencek lesznek.  
\- Igen, úgy – válaszolt Narcissa a Veritaserum hatására. – De higgyenek nekem, egy pillanatra sem sejtettem, hogy milyen lesz egy rakás őrülttel egy fedél alatt élni. Hogy milyen lesz, amikor az ember nem ura a saját házának, és nem teheti ki a vendégeit, mert azzal halálos veszélybe sodorja a szeretteit. Luciusnak nem volt pálcája, Draco fiatal volt még a harchoz és Bellatrixra nem számíthattam.  
\- Hogy érti azt, hogy nem volt a férjének pálcája? – szólt közbe Percy Weasley.  
\- A Nagyúr elkérte, és megölte vele a Roxfort mugli tanárát, aztán azzal indult Potter ellen, amikor a fiú elhagyta a londoni rokonait.  
\- És mi történt a pálcával? – kérdezte Percy.  
\- Nem tudom, a Nagyúr nem hozta vissza – felelt Narcissa.  
\- Elnézést, ha kiegészítem, de mi tudjuk – szólt közbe Hermione. – Talán Ön is emlékszik uram – fordult Kingsleyhez –, Harry említette azon az éjszakán, hogy szembekerült Voldemorttal, de a pálca, amit az ellenfele használt, kettétört. Akkor ennek nem tulajdonítottunk jelentőséget, mint ahogy annak sem, hogy Voldemort azon az éjszakán megkínozta Ollivander urat, mert nem sikerült Harryt legyőznie a pálcakészítő ötletével sem.  
\- Emlékszem, Miss Granger, hogy Arthur később elmesélte ezeket, de Ollivander tanúskodása nélkül nem fogadhatjuk el Mrs. Malfoy szavait a férje pálcájáról.  
\- Én nem ezt kértem, uram, csak annyit, hogy a bíróság elé tudjam idézni Mr. Ollivandert, esetleg legyen lehetőségem az ő vallomását is benyújtani – felelte Hermione.  
\- Amennyiben erre engedélyt adunk, úgy nem végzünk ma – borult el Kingsley arca.  
\- Nos, Mrs. Malfoy tisztázta magát a vádak alól, így talán továbbléphetnénk Dracóra – javasolta Hermione.  
\- Nem végeztünk, még hátra van egy pont. Bármibe lemerném fogadni, hogy Mrs. Malfoy még mindig felsőbbrendűnek képzeli magát, hogy semmit sem változtak az elvei a muglikról és mugli származásúakról – jelentette ki Percy.  
\- Igaza van, tényleg nem – bökte ki az igazságot Narcissa, mire felhördült a közönség.  
Hermione elsápadva pillantott Harryre.

 

*~*~*~*

_„Malfoynak lenni egyet jelent azzal, hogy a legjobbnak lenni” – mondogatta az apja. És Draco igyekezett a legjobb lenni. Mindenhol, mindenben, mindig a legjobbat kereste. A legjobb lovat, a legjobb seprűt, a legjobb bájital felszerelést, a legjobb roxforti házat. És a legjobb barátot. Ez lett volna Potter, ha elfogadja a felé nyújtott kezét.  
Egy hétig átkozódott, amiért elutasította. Aztán erejét megfeszítve próbálta megkeseríteni a fiú életét._

_Mostanra már biztosan tudta, hogy hibás volt Lucius elve, akinek a legjobb választása a Nagyúr volt. A Sötét Nagyúr, aki többé nem bízott az apjában, miután nem tudta elhozni a próféciát, hiába hozta ki az Azkabanból, nem bízta meg többé semmilyen feladattal. Nem bízott Dracóban sem, csak figyelte, hogyan vergődött a kötelezettség miatt, amit kiosztott rá. A gonosz lelkű férfi nem adott senkinek sem második lehetőséget, nem úgy, mint Potter, aki még harmadszorra, sőt negyedszerre is megkönyörült rajta.  
Potter ettől volt a legjobb._

 

*~*~*~*

Harry zavarodottan bámult Narcissa Malfoyra, aki a Veritaserumnak hála, egyetlen mondatával lerombolta az addig kialakult kedvező képet magáról, és újra bajba sodorta magát. „Tipikus Malfoy, még mindig azt hiszik, hogy az övék a világ!” – hallotta a háta mögül a haragos megjegyzést.

\- Silencio! – kiáltotta Shacklebolt miniszter. – Aki nem képes csendben végigülni a tárgyalást, azt kivezetettem a teremből! Hogy értette azt, asszonyom, hogy nem változtak az elvei? – szegezte Narcissának a kérdést.  
\- Úgy, hogy még mindig azt gondolom, az aranyvérűek különbek a többi varázslónál, pláne a mugliknál.  
A teremben ismét hangzavar támadt, a miniszter kénytelen volt ordibálni:  
\- Csendet! Mrs. Malfoy, tudatában van annak, hogy miket sugall a szavaival? Hogy ezekért az elvekért akár több évre bebörtönözhetjük az Azkabanban?  
\- Igen, tudom. De talán, ha engedné folytatni a magyarázatomat, akkor más is beismerné az igazságot.  
\- Milyen igazságot? – kérdezett közbe Hermione, megelőzve Percyt.  
\- Hogy az egész társadalmunk felsőbbrendűnek tartja magát a mugliknál, csak éppen a legtöbben ezt nem hajlandóak beismerni. De valójában, ha tehetik, mindenki igyekszik távol élni tőlük, vagy úgy élni köztük, hogy hazudik önmagáról. Álcákat hordunk, leplezzük az igazi énünket, mert a zsigereiben mindenki fél attól, hogy megismétlődik a történelem, és egy lángoló farakás tetején találja magát.  
\- Ebből még nem következik az, hogy az aranyvérűek, vagy a Malfoyok bárki másnál jobbak lennének! – vetette ellen Umbridge.  
\- Az aranyvérűek a társadalmunk nemessége, a tradíciók őrei, Dolores. Maga is és minden más félvérű, meg mugli születésű igyekszik ellesni a szokásainkat, leutánozni hagyományainkat, legyen az egy ünnep, vagy egy párkapcsolati szokás, esetleg egy gyereknevelési elv. Az egész varázsló társadalom a mi általunk alapított tradíciókat őrzi, ünnepli, az alapján éli a hétköznapjait. Mint ahogy a mugliknál is a királyi családot utánozza számtalan alattvaló.  
\- És a Malfoyok lennének a mi világunk királyi családja? – kérdezte megdöbbenve Hermione.  
\- Igen, és én igyekeztem mindig ekként viselkedni – felelte Narcissa.

A teremben döbbenten ültek az öntelt válasz hallgatói. Harry forrón remélte, hogy a bírák közül nem mindenki utálta meg végérvényesen a saját felsőbbrendűségét nyíltan hirdető szőke asszonyt. Mrs. Tonks arca elpirult nővére nyilvánvaló kevélységétől, de Harry kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Narcissának igaza van. Minden varázsló büszke volt a képességéire és fölényesen lenézte a varázslásra képtelen muglikat. Csakhogy más dolog ezt maguknak beismerni, és megint más dolog nyíltan felvállalni.

Kingsley is ekképp gondolta:  
\- Nézze, asszonyom, nem mondom, hogy nincs igazság a szavaiban, mert valóban tradicionális társadalmunk van, és lehetőség szerint elzárkózunk a külvilágtól. De, azért az ön családjából áradó hiúság és büszkeség, amivel mindenkit balul ítélnek meg, lenéznek anélkül, hogy megismernék közelről, az visszatetsző.  
\- De nem büntetendő – talált a hangjára Hermione.  
\- Nem, tényleg nem – ismerte el kényszeredetten Kingsley.  
\- Én nem vagyok hajlandó ilyen egyszerűen elfogadni, hogy egy olyan rátarti alak, mint maga, mindenféle következmények nélkül kisétál innen! – sipítozta Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Nem kértem, hogy engedjenek szabadon, nekem bőven elég, ha Draco nem kerül vissza az Azkabanba – vallotta be Narcissa.  
\- Hajlandó lenne helyette bűnhődni? – kérdezte Percy.  
\- A fiam. Bármire hajlandó lennék érte. Csakúgy, mint ahogy önökért ölt Molly, vagy Lily Evans, aki meghalt a fia életéért cserébe. Én hazudtam a leggonoszabb varázslónak, akit csak ismertem, és megtenném újra, meg újra, hogy Dracót biztonságban tudhassam.

 

*~*~*~*

_Csak egyszer beszélt édesanyjával arról a napról. Tulajdonképpen nem is volt idejük sokat beszélgetni egymással. A csata után a szinte teljesen lerombolt iskola nagytermének egyik sarkában ültek szorosan egymás mellett, izzadtan, félve mindenki mástól. Apját elvezették az aurorok, ők pedig kapva kaptak a lehetőségen és haza hoppanáltak. A kúriában a házi manók már megkezdték a ház helyreállítását, szerencsére a saját hálószobáik mentesek voltak a vendégeik nyomától._

_Draco álomba sírta magát, aztán egyhuzamban aludt egy teljes napot. Édesanyja keltette a hírrel, hogy apját visszazárták az Azkabanba, és rájuk sem biztos, hogy fényes jövő vár.  
Igyekezett nem sírni, mert neki kellett átvennie a családfő szerepét, és a kisebbik ebédlőben a háború előtti szokásaiknak megfelelően megvacsoráztak. Aztán anyja megkérdezte tőle, hogy hol a pálcája, és ő kénytelen volt beszámolni a Szükség Szobájában történtekről._

_Narcissa nem ítélte el, csak sajnálatát fejezte ki Crak halála miatt. Másnap pedig bezárkózott Lucius irodájába, és megpróbált felkészülni a mindannyijukra váró bírósági herce-hurcára. Draco véleményét nem kérte ki, de egy héttel a csata után lehívatta teázni a nagynénjéhez, Mrs. Tonkshoz._

_Az volt az utolsó együtt töltött napjuk, mert másnap reggel az aurorok megszállták a házukat, és rögvest bevitték őket a minisztériumba kihallgatásra.  
Közel négy hónapja nem beszélhetett a szüleivel. Pedig lett volna miről._

 

*~*~*~*

\- Tisztelt Bíróság, szeretnénk vádalkut javasolni Mrs. Malfoy esetében – jelentette be hangosan Hermione.  
\- Milyen vádalkut? – kérdezte döbbenten Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Védencem hajlandó a Malfoy család gringottsi széfjének tartalmát a minisztérium rendelkezésére bocsátani.  
Hermione szavai, mint várható volt, nagy felhördülést okoztak a teremben ülők között. Mindenki tudta, hogy a Malfoyok voltak a varázslók között a legmódosabb családok egyike, és számítani lehetett a vagyonuk elkobzására, de az önként felajánlásra nem.

\- Asszonyom, pénzzel nem veheti meg a szabadságukat! – tiltakozott Shacklebolt miniszter.  
\- Tudom, nem ezt akartam. Miss Granger elfelejtette megemlíteni, hogy az újjáépítéshez, vagy az árvák ellátására szeretném adományozni a pénzt – felelte Narcissa.  
\- Értékeljük a gesztust, de ettől még a férje biztosan visszakerül a börtönbe – mondta a miniszter.  
\- Igen, erre is számítottunk – bólintott a szőke nő.  
\- És ez nem zavarja? – kérdezett rá Umbridge.  
\- Nyilván zavar, Dolores, de nem hinném, hogy ez befolyásolná a bíróság döntését – válaszolt gúnyosan Narcissa. – Maguknak fogalmuk sincs arról, hogy milyen érzés volt annyi rögeszmés gyilkos között élni. Fogalmuk sincs arról, hogy milyen érzés, ha a házukat, amire mindig is büszkék voltak, vérrel, kínzással, erőszakkal, holtestekkel szennyezik be. Azt gondolják, hogy ellen tudtak volna állni annak, akivel szemben csak Dumbledore és Potter mert fellépni? Hogy mondhattam volna bárkinek is nemet, amikor senki sem segített volna rajtunk? Amikor a saját húgom végignézte volna a kivégzésünket egy tiltakozó hang nélkül? Örülhetek neki, hogy maradandó fizikai károsodást nem szenvedett egyikünk sem! – kiáltotta monológja végén.  
\- Lelkit szenvedett, Narcissa? – kérdezte védője.  
\- Nézzenek Dracóra – felelte a nő.

Draco Malfoy nevének említésére felemelte a fejét, és fagyos arccal körbenézett a teremben. Harry ismerte ezt az arckifejezését, még Roxfortból, de ha jól sejtette, a fiúnak fogalma sem volt a körülötte zajló dolgokról. Valahol a múltban járt az esze, vagy ki tudja, mit idézhetett fel benne anyja szenvedélyes védőbeszéde.  
Legszívesebben előrehajolt volna ültében, és megszorította volna Draco vállát, hogy megnyugtassa, hogy visszahozza közéjük.

 

*~*~*~*

_Rettegett, erre nincs jobb szó, éjjel, nappal, állandóan. Ha lehetett, senkihez sem szólt, némán mászkált a saját házukban, magára erőltetve az apjától tanult Malfoy faarcot. A kevésbé beavatottaknál működött a technikája, de voltak olyanok szép számmal, akik nyíltan ellene fordultak.  
Bellatrix például, ha tehette, folyton gúnyolta. A Carrow-testvérek szerencsére a Roxfortban tanítottak, ahol az első félévben csak azért bántak vele jól, mert rajtuk volt Piton szeme. Házvezető tanára támogatása nélkül minden tárgyból lemaradt volna. A mardekárosok tudták, hogy elbukta feladatát, hogy hiába viselte a Sötét Jegyet, mégsem volt képes ölni, és lenézték miatta. Nem fájt a némaság, amivel büntették, olyan sok minden miatt kellett aggódnia. _

_Égett az arca, amikor a Nagyúr mindenki előtt pocskondiázta őket a saját ebédlőjükben, de az semmi volt ahhoz képest, amikor egy roxforti tanárát ölte meg a szemük láttára. Draco még mindig rémálmodott Naginiről, ahogy előcsúszott és elnyelte a holttestet.  
Aztán azt az élményt, mikor Ollivandert és Luna Lovegoodot bezárva látta viszont a házuk pincéjében, senkinek sem kívánta. Nem értette, hogy mit akart a Nagyúr az idős pálcakészítőtől, azt meg végképp nem, hogy a lánytól mit. Miután kénytelen volt otthon maradni, igyekezett a szobájában tanulni, vagy Piton utasítására bájitalokat főzni. És megpróbált nem gondolni arra, hogy mi zajlik körülötte.  
Bárcsak a sikolyokat és a jajgatásokat is ilyen könnyen ki tudta volna zárni elméjéből._

 

*~*~*~*

\- Miniszter úr, ha lehet, szeretném Dracóval folytatni a sort – szorgalmazta Hermione.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy végeztünk volna Mrs. Malfoyjal – tiltakozott Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Bármikor visszatérhetünk Mrs. Malfoyra, de Draco szemmel láthatóan nincs jó lelkiállapotban, és nem szeretném tovább kínozni a várakozással – válaszolta Hermione.  
\- Nem hinném, hogy egy Halálfalónak lenne lelke – vetette ellen az utált békaarcú nő, és sajnos a bírák egy része bólintott szavaira.  
\- Én egykor azt hittem, hogy egy roxforti tanár mindenekelőtt az iskola szempontjait tartja a legfontosabbnak, és hogy soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem büntetne az igazgató elveinek figyelmen kívül hagyásával – válaszolta a fiatal boszorka.

Umbridge arca kipirult, Ron pedig elismerően hümmögött. Harry lenézett a kezére, ahol még mindig látszódott a volt tanárnőjük által kiosztott büntetőmunka nyoma.  
\- Egy mugli író szerint: a legfőbb emberi gyötrelem, ha törvény nélkül ítélkeznek rajtunk. Perselus Piton, volt roxforti bájital tanár és Halálfaló esetében már bebizonyosodott, hogy nem mindenki feltétlenül bűnös, akinek a karjába égették a Sötét Jegyet, és ex-griffendélesről is kiderült, hogy alávaló áruló és Voldemort cinkosa – utalt a lány Peter Pettigrewra.  
\- Mr. Weasley, magának van kérdése Mrs. Malfoy felé? Nincs? Akkor bocsássuk szavazásra Miss Granger indítványát. Tegye fel az a kezét, aki arra szavaz, hogy folytassuk a tárgyalást Draco Malfoyjal – közölte Shacklebolt miniszter. Szavára pár bíró Dolores Umbridge-re bámult, de aztán a legtöbben felemelték a kezüket.  
– Kísérjék vissza Mrs. Malfoyt a vádlottak padjára, és vezessék elő Draco Malfoyt – mondta a miniszter. – Mr. Weasley, a Veritaserumot adják be neki.  
Draco Malfoy fejét felemelte az aurorok parancsnoka, és a nyelvére csöpögtette a kívánt mennyiséget. Hermione Granger a szőke fiú elé lépett:  
\- Draco, kezdhetjük?

Harry lélegzetét visszafojtva bámulta a sápadt, nyúzott arcot. A Mardekár ház hajdani Jéghercege egy percig csak meredt az előtte álló boszorkára, aztán hirtelen Harryre nézett, aki igyekezett tekintetével erőt küldeni neki.  
Mágiáját megpróbálta egy irányba, Draco felé irányítani, és hosszan a szürkéskék szemekbe bámult.  
A szőke fiú először zavarodottan nézett vissza rá, de aztán szeme megtelt élettel. Kihúzta magát ültében, és Hermione felé fordította tekintetét.  
\- Kezdjük – válaszolta rekedten.

 

*~*~*~*

_Eljött az ideje, hogy színt valljon, hogy megmutassa mindenkinek, mennyire más, mint gyerekként volt. Bizonyára minden résztvevőt megviselt a háború, és nem óhajtott úgy tenni, mintha különlegesebb lett volna bárkinél, de az igazat be kellett vallania maga után a világnak is._

_A Malfoyok születésüktől fogva hiúak és előítéletesek voltak, és hála a Black felmenők génjeinek, még jó adag erőszakosságra és depresszióra való hajlamot is örökölt. Mindkét családban mindennapos gyakorlat volt a kivételek száműzése, nem tűrték meg maguk között csak aranyvérűt és elvhű családtagokat. Sirius Black az életével fizetett a lázadásáért, míg a többiek, így Draco is, a lelke üdvét bocsátotta áruba a hatalomért, az arisztokrácia igazáért._

_De lehetne ezt másként is, és talán most érkezett el a pillanat, hogy Potter meg Granger segítségével más utat válasszon. Megtehette volna, hogy újra elmélázik azon, mi lett volna, ha Potter elsőre elfogadja jobbját, de talán egy náluk jóval hatalmasabb erő döntött arról, hogy neki és a szüleinek meg kellett tapasztalniuk a bukás keserű ízét._

_A világon a legszerencsésebbnek érezte mégis magát, amint Potter szemei ráragyogtak. Talán a hős nem volt tudatában annak, hogy szinte látni lehetett a mágiáját, amint körbevette; és egy percre, míg a fekete hajút bámulta, úgy érezte, feléje szállt a másik erejének egy pici része. Ha csak képzelődött is, akkor is meg kellett mutatnia mindenkinek, Potter nem hiába húzta ki a tűzből, Granger nem hiába állt ott a védők padján.  
És az igazat megvallva, bármit megtett volna a zöldszemű kedvéért._

 

*~*~*~*

\- Nos, foglaljuk össze még egyszer. Draco Malfoyt vádolják Halálfaló tevékenységgel, Dumbledore professzor halálában való közreműködéssel, részvétellel a Roxfort elleni csatában, mérgezési kísérlettel Ronald Weasley ellen, Imperius átok használatával Madam Rosmerta ellen, gyilkossági kísérlettel Katie Bell ellen és Halálfalók bejutatásával a Roxfort Varázslóképző Iskolába. Ezek közül nyilvánvalóan a Sötét Jegy létét nem tudjuk megcáfolni – kezdte Hermione a mondandóját. – Dumbledore professzor halálával kapcsolatban Mr. Harry James Potter tud pontos beszámolót adni a Csillagvizsgáló toronyban történtekről, mivel szemtanúja volt az eseményeknek. De írásban is benyújtottuk a tanúvallomását – utalt Hermione a bírák között szétosztott iratokra.

\- Igen, megvan, bár nekem lenne pár kérdésem majd még Harryhez – jegyezte meg a miniszter, miközben az előtte heverő papírlapot olvasta.  
\- Semmi akadálya, uram, Harry szívesen tanúskodik Draco és Mrs. Malfoy esetében – felelte Hermione. Még mielőtt Dolores Umbridge megszólalhatott volna, továbblépett a többi vádpontra a griffendéles boszorka. – A Roxfort elleni csatában való részvételről három tanúvallomást mellékeltünk, Mr. Potterét, Mr. Ronald Weasleyét és jómagamét. Mint majd látják bennük, Draco valóban megpróbálta lefegyverezni Harryt, hogy átadhassa Voldemortnak, de miután párbajba keveredett velünk, már semmi büntethetőt nem csinált.  
\- Attól, hogy a Szükség Szobájában nem követett el semmit, még máshol a kastélyban harcolhatott – vetette ellen Umbridge.  
\- Nehezen, asszonyom, neki sem volt pálcája – válaszolta Hermione.  
\- A Malfoy család és a pálcák rejtélye! Ugyan már, az övé hová tűnt? És ha már itt tartunk, hol van Mrs. Malfoy pálcája? – szólt közbe Percy Weasley gúnyosan.  
\- Draco varázspálcája Harrynél van, mivel azzal győzte le Voldemortot – jelentette ki Hermione, mire a teremben izgatott suttogás kezdődött.  
\- Csendet! – kiáltotta a miniszter. – És Narcissa Malfoy pálcája hol van?  
\- Az auror jegyzőkönyvek szerint Mrs. Malfoy pálcája a minisztérium felügyelete alatt található, jóllehet, ez egy pótpálca, amit Franciaországban vásároltak. Az eredeti, Ollivandertől származó varázspálca elégett a Szükség Szobájában, mert Draco azzal lépett be a kastélyba a csata estéjén – jelentette ki Hermione.  
\- Nem szeretnék hitetlennek tűnni, de erre hol a bizonyíték? – kérdezte Kingsley.  
\- Harry, Ron és az én vallomásomban – felelte a boszorka. – Ami pedig a többi vádat illeti, a mérgezést, a gyilkossági kísérletet és az Imperius átkot, sajnos, azokat nem tudjuk tagadni.  
Hermione szavaira Umbridge szeme felvillant, és elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját.  
\- Habár szeretném kikérdezni önök előtt Dracót, hogy a tetteit irányító minden körülményre fényt deríthessünk – jegyezte még meg a griffendéles boszorka.  
\- Milyen körülményekre céloz, Miss Granger? – kérdezte Percy.  
\- Voldemortra – felelte a lány.

Harry elismerően gondolt arra, hogy barátnőjük milyen könnyedén ejti ki a még mindig rettegett nevet, és ezzel tudtukon kívül befolyásolja a bírákat. A régi beidegződések mindenkiben éltek, időnként a Főnix rendjének tagjai sem merték kimondani a sötét varázsló nevét, pedig ők aztán jól tudták, hogy már nem térhetett vissza a halálból.  
\- Ezt hogy érti, Miss Granger? – faggatózott Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Mindjárt megtudjuk Dracótól. – A szőke fiú elé lépett. – Draco, ugye van Sötét Jegyed?  
\- Igen – szólt a mardekáros, csöppet elpirulva.  
Harry egy pillanatra úgy látta, hogy felé röppent a szőke tekintete, de aztán megrázta a fejét, bizonyára képzelődött.  
\- Mikor vetted fel? – kérdezte tovább Hermione.  
\- Hatodév előtt, augusztusban.  
\- Miért?  
\- Hogy apám helyett tudjam szolgálni a Nagyurat.  
\- Rögtön meg is kaptad? Nem voltál még fiatal hozzá?  
\- De, én lettem minden idők legfiatalabb Halálfalója – felelt Draco vérvörös arccal.  
\- És kért érte cserébe valamit Voldemort? – firtatta a boszorka.  
\- Igen, azt hogy öljem meg Dumbledore-t.  
\- Miért?  
\- Hogy ne tudja többé megvédeni Pottert, úgy, ahogy a Minisztériumban tette – válaszolta a szőke fiú.  
\- És te elvállaltad? – kérdezte Hermione, mire a teremben ülők még a lélegzetüket is visszafojtották.  
\- Igen.  
\- És megbántad, Draco?  
\- Igen – felelte a mardekáros.

Harry hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és halványan rámosolyogott Andromeda Tonksra. Határozottan jobban álltak, de még nem mert elkiabálni semmit, mert Umbridge arcán ott volt a hitetlenkedés. A gyűlölt nő a következő pillanatban támadásba is lendült Draco ellen.  
  


*~*~*~*

 

_„Megbántad?”  
Minden egyes nap. Éjszaka, álmaiban kavargó káprázatnak tűnt az élete elmúlt két éve, mintha valaki mással esett volna meg, és ő csak külső szemlélője lett volna a dolgoknak. Olyan volt, mint egy vízió, ami azért kínozta, mert képtelen volt nemet mondani, bátornak lenni, nem megalkudni a sorssal, amikor kellett volna. _

_De mikor felkelt – zihálva, izzadtan, görcsösen szorítva a takarót, saját kiáltására felriadva –, ráébredt arra, hogy tényleg elkövette ezeket a hibákat, az rosszabb volt mindennél._

_Amíg mosta az arcát és próbálta visszafojtani könnyeit, legyűrni a hányingert, agyában egymást kergették az emlékképek. Dumbledore, ahogy hátrazuhant holtan; Potter, ahogy ordítva üldözte őket; Bellatrix és Greyback, ahogy kárörvendően kacagtak; és a Nagyúr, ahogy egy pillanatra öröm áradt szét az arcán volt igazgatója halálhírét hallva.  
De nem volt jobb az sem, ha a házukban történtekről álmodott, a kertben sétáló vámpírokról, vérfarkasokról; Macnair és Dolohov arcáról, ahogy egy-egy foglyot kínoztak; Bellatrix gusztustalan talpnyalásáról, ahogy az urát imádta. Nem segített a helyzetén, hogy míg apja arca igyekezett fagyos és kifürkészhetetlen lenni, addig édesanyján tisztán látszódott az irtózás mindegyik őrült Halálfalótól. _

 

*~*~*~*

 

\- Nem hiszek magának, Mr. Malfoy! Egyáltalán, nem hiszem el, hogy nem lett volna másik választási lehetősége – ellenkezett Umbridge. – Maga egyszerűen a könnyebb utat választotta, mert így volt kényelmes.  
\- Könnyebb? Az Azkabanban ül két hónapja, asszonyom, mi ebben a könnyebbség? – tiltakozott Hermione.  
\- Hogy azonnal meghajolt egy nála erősebb akarat előtt.  
\- Ha jól értem, ez az erősebb akarat Voldemortot jelenti. És ha jól emlékszem, akkor két ember volt ebben az országban, aki ellen tudott állni neki, abból is az egyikük már halott – utalt Dumbledore-ra a boszorka. – De kérdezze csak meg Harryt, asszonyom, hogy mennyire volt egyszerű nemet mondani egy ilyen pszichopatának, aztán ítélkezzen Draco felett!  
Dolores Umbridge tátogva meredt Hermione kifakadására, majd Harryre.

\- Lucius Malfoy az Azkabanban ült, ki tudja, meddig, Narcissa meg el volt foglalva az üzleti ügyeik intézésével. Nyakukon volt a háború, és a Malfoyok társadalmi helyzete forgott kockán. Draco az egyetlen általa ismert utat választotta – folytatta a védő. – Lehetett volna más út, más mód is, ha egyáltalán valakinek a felnőtt varázsló társadalomból, de még a saját tanárai közül is eszébe jutott volna, hogy felajánlja a segítségét.  
\- Hogy érti ezt, Miss Granger? – kérdezte a miniszter.  
\- Egyet kell, hogy értsek Mrs. Malfoyjal abban, hogy a varázslók világa tradicionális társadalom. Ez a csoport a biztonsága szempontjából nagyszerű, viszont nem ad lehetőséget az egyén kifejlődésére. Eleve kijelölt a legtöbb gyerek helye a társadalmi ranglétrán, a szülei nyomán kerülnek a tanulók a roxforti házaikba, és a családi hagyományoknak megfelelően választanak általában munkát. Szinte sehol sem érvényesül az egyéniség, az egyediség; vagy amelyik családban igen, őket megbélyegzi a társadalom vérárulóként. Ez az aranyvérűeknél hatványozottan így van. Dracóból senki nem nézett ki soha mást, csak egy miniatűr Luciust. Mindenki természetesnek vette, hogy a kevélység, amiben nevelték, és a hatalomvágy, amire tanították, majd engedelmes Halálfalót eredményez. Éppen csak egy dologgal nem számoltak.  
\- Hogy gyáva – szúrt közbe Percy.  
\- Nem gyávaság a gyilkosságra való képtelenség, hanem választás. Te is öltél, sőt jó pár ember a teremben jelenlévők közül, de mindenkinek lett volna lehetősége másként dönteni. Egyedül Harry nem választhatott más utat egy prófécia miatt, de még ő is felajánlotta Voldemortnak a bűnbocsánatot – felelt Hermione.  
\- És akkor most essünk hasra, hogy Draco Malfoy csak a körülmények áldozata, megbánt mindent és engedjük el? – vitatkozott Umbridge.  
\- Nem kérem, hogy csak úgy engedjék el, sőt azt sem mondom, hogy nem követett el számos bűncselekményt. Csak annyit kértem, hogy ne ítélkezzenek felette addig, amíg minden körülményre fény nem derül, mert számos más varázsló is követett el Dracónál súlyosabb bűnt, és mégsem áll itt a vádlottak padján – mondta vehemensen a lány.  
\- Csak egyenlő bánásmódot kér, igaz, Miss Granger? Nos, azt hiszem, ezzel nem kér olyan lehetetlen dolgot – jelentette ki Kingsley, miközben végignézett a bírákon.

Harry akaratlanul elmosolyodott Hermione pillanatnyi győzelmén. A lány ügyesen elhintette a kétség magvait a bírák körében, jóllehet, nem mondott alaptalan vádakat, és éppenséggel a vádló személye még kapóra is jött nekik.  
\- Ha lehet, haladjunk tovább – sürgette a miniszter.  
\- Igenis, uram. Kérdezhetem én a védencét, Miss Granger? – tudakolta Percy.  
\- Persze, parancsolj – készségeskedett a boszorka.  
\- Mr. Malfoy, a becsatolt vallomás szerint nem ön ölte meg Dumbledore professzort.  
\- Nem, Perselus volt az – felelte a mardekáros.  
\- Miért?  
\- Mert megfogadta anyámnak. Letette a Megszeghetetlen Esküt.  
\- Értem, ez igen érdekes. Mindazonáltal a további vádak igazak? Imperius használata Madam Rosmertán, gyilkossági kísérlet Katie Bell és Ronald Weasley ellen, Halálfalók beengedése a Roxfortba?  
\- Igen, igazak – válaszolta a fiú vérvörös arccal.  
\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy miért tette őket? – faggatózott tovább a vádló.  
\- Mind kapcsolódott Dumbledore-hoz. Először egy nyaklánccal próbáltam megölni, de az Bellhez került. Aztán a borral, ami mérgezett volt, azt itta meg Weasley. Imperiust azért kellett használnom, hogy tudjam, mikor jön vissza Dumbledore a Roxfortba. Addig jöttek át a többiek – válaszolta elfúló hangon a szőke.  
\- Milyen többiek, hol?  
\- Bellatrix, a Carrow-testvérek és a vérfarkas.  
\- Greyback? – kérdezett rá Percy.  
\- Igen – suttogta Draco.  
\- Tudtad, hogy ők jönnek majd?  
\- Nem, fogalmam sem volt róla. Nekem csak annyit kellett csinálnom, hogy valamilyen úton-módon bejutassam őket a kastélyba.  
\- Hogyan csinálta? – firtatta tovább Percy.  
\- A volt-nincs szekrénnyel – válaszolta Draco, mire Hermione közbeszólt.  
\- A technikai részleteket tartalmazza az auror kihallgatási jegyzőkönyv, Mr. Weasley. A hogyan nem érdekes, inkább a miért.  
\- Ha lehet, ne kezdje újra, Miss Granger – szólt közbe a miniszter. – Inkább javasolnám, hogy tartsunk egy rövid szünetet, teszem azt, negyed órát, aztán kezdjük el a tanúk kihallgatását. Harry, kezdhetjük veled?  
\- Igen, uram – csendült fel a griffendéles hangja.  
\- Rendben, akkor vezessék ki a foglyokat, Robards, és most sem szólhatnak egymáshoz, értette? – rendelkezett Kingsley.  
\- Igenis, uram! – felelte az aurorok parancsnoka, majd elindult Draco felé.

Hermione odalépett Narcissa Malfoyhoz, pár mondatot súgva váltottak egymással, míg az őrök eloldozták Lucius lábbilincsét és kivezették. Robards intett, hogy vigyék Mrs. Malfoyt is, így védője a szőke fiú felé fordult. Bár a teremben nagy volt a zaj, Harry igyekezett kivenni barátnője kérdését. Hiába, mert nem hallott semmit, csak Draco fejrázását látta a kérdezősködés után.  
Aztán már csak a szürkéskék szemeket, ahogy rámeredtek.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_Ha tehette volna, inkább visszavitette volna magát a börtönbe. Persze, mindenki azt mondta volna, hogy gyáva, és ez bizonyos szempontból igaz is volt. Gyáva volt kiállni magáért, fárasztó volt magyarázni az elmagyarázhatatlant, megpróbálni leírni olyan körülményeket, amiket mások nem éltek át. A többség szerencsés volt, csak híradásokból, suttogásokból értesült a háború borzalmairól, nem kényszerült együtt élni gyilkosokkal, nem tapasztalt meg semmit a saját bőrén._

_Ellenben annál inkább készpénznek vették Dolores Umbridge véleményét, aki a maga álszent módján jól helyezkedett a háború után is, és senki nem emlékezett rá, hogy karrierje kedvéért részt vett minden tisztogató akcióban.  
Granger vehemens kiállása értük meglepte, mert világéletében csak rosszat tett a lánnyal. Persze ő is született nagylelkű griffendéles volt, csak benne túltengett az ész. Ha magánál lett volna, talán követni tudta volna a lány taktikáját, és mostanra már a zsebében lett volna a fél bíróság. A régi Dracónak ment volna, az élt-halt a figyelemért. Ezt irigyelte Pottertől is.  
Meg a barátait is. Titkon mindig ámulattal figyelte Grangert, hogy neki volt ideje anyáskodni is két barátja felett, amellett, hogy ő volt a legjobb tanuló a Roxfortban. De most a lány velük jótékonykodott. _

_A régi Dracónak biztosan lett volna egy-két sértése a minden lében kanál boszorkához. Az új Draco örült, hogy valakinek még számított a világon._

 

*~*~*~*

\- Asszonyom, ugye, tudja, hogy nem állhatnék szóba magával?  
\- Tudom. De azt is tudom, hogy ha most a maga ügyészi tehetetlensége miatt szabadon kisétálnak a Malfoyok, akkor keresztet vethet a karrierjére. De még ügyvédként sem reménykedhet tisztességes varázsló ügyfelekben. El fog terjedni magáról a hír, hogy Halálfalókkal cimborál!  
\- Értem, hogy mire gondol, de Harry Potterrel a tanúk padján fel fogja őket menteni a bíróság.  
\- Akkor nem, ha kiderül, hogy Potter összejátszott velük.  
\- Erre bizonyíték is kellene, vagy legalább egy szavahihető tanú.  
\- És maga nem tud ilyenről? Hát tényleg az összes Weasley hagyja, hogy Lucius Malfoyt szélnek eresszék?  
\- Nem, nem mindegyik.  
\- Remélem, egy személyre gondolunk?  
\- Azt hiszem, igen, asszonyom. Neki több oka is van a Malfoyok ellen vallani, és csak az egyik Lucius. A másik inkább Draco.  
\- Akkor idézze be! És rombolják le Potter vallomását!  
\- Ha rajtam múlik, minden Malfoy a börtönben fog megrohadni! – lépett a beszélgetőkhöz a harmadik fél.  
\- Bízom önben, Miss. Sok szerencsét! – tért vissza az összeesküvés főszervezője a terembe.

\- Ugye, azt tudod, hogy akár örökre el is vesztheted Harryt?  
\- Mit gondolsz, miért mentem bele?  
\- Rendben, akkor készülj, amint végeztünk az ő tanúvallomásával, ha lehet, téged foglak szólítani.  
\- Már alig várom.

 

*~*~*~*

\- Harry, megkérdezhetem, hogy mire készülnek?  
\- Nem, Mrs. Tonks, jobb, ha kevesebben tudnak a taktikánkról.  
\- De mégis…  
\- Egyetértek Harryvel, Androméda, jobb lesz így – szólt közbe McGalagony professzor. – Hermione számos lehetséges védekezési stratégiát kidolgozott az elmúlt egy hónapban, mindenre fel van készülve.  
\- Egy hónapban? Már egy hónapja készült ide?

Harry a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy egy feketébe öltözött párocska próbált a közelükbe sétálni. Abban biztos volt, hogy az aurorok mellett semmiféle bűnöző nem léphetett be szabadon a terembe, de a pár feltűnően igyekezett úgy fordítani a fejét, hogy ne látszódjon az arcuk. Odalépett Hermionéhoz és Ronhoz, és úgy tett, mintha valami fontos jutott volna eszébe.  
\- Ron, Mrs. Tonks háta mögé egy gyanús pár igyekszik leülni, és az előbb, míg beszélgettünk, megpróbáltak kihallgatni minket.  
\- Mire gyanakszol, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione, direkt a bírákra nézve.  
\- Szerintem mardekárosok, valószínűleg Parkinson és Zambini. Csak épp nem szeretnék, ha kiderülne, hogy itt jártak.  
\- Akkor hogyan derítsük ki róluk az igazat? – kérdezte Ron.  
\- Csellel – válaszolta a boszorka, és visszasétált a két idősebb nőhöz.  
\- Nagyon sajnálom, igazgató asszony, hogy nem sikerült Draco egyetlen volt barátját sem rávennie arra, hogy eljöjjön a tárgyalására – mondta fennhangon. Szavaira a sötét ruhába öltözött pár megmerevedett, mint akiket fagyasztó átok ért. – Pedig sokat segített volna, ha tudja, nem lesz egyedül, ha sikerül felmentetnünk.  
\- Ennyire bízik a felmentő ítéletben, Hermione? – kérdezte McGalagony.  
\- Én Harryben bízom, asszonyom, ő pedig igen eltökélten meg szeretné óvni mind Narcissát, mind Dracót a börtöntől.

A két titokzatos alak ekkor felemelte a fejét, és Harry feltételezése igaznak bizonyult. Parkinson és Zambini nézett vele farkasszemet, a kiábrándító bűbájt levéve magukról.  
\- Mi is köszönjük – mondta a mardekáros fiú, akinek mondatára mindhárom boszorka rájuk nézett.  
\- Én köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek, még ha csak így is – válaszolta Hermione.  
A párocska csak bólintott, aztán újra elvarázsolták külsejüket.

 

*~*~*~*

_„A mosdóba akar kimenni, Malfoy?” – lépett hozzá a kirendelt auror. Csak megrázta a fejét és elfordult, de a férfi nem hagyta annyiban. Közelebb ment, és szinte megemelte a karjánál fogva. „Szerintem, igenis akar!” – jelentette ki az auror, és elvezette a folyosó végén lévő csepp helyiségbe. Tiltakozni akart, de ekkor a férfi mintegy belökte a helyiségbe. Draco látta, ahogy az ajtó pirosan felszikrázik, és kis híján pánikrohamot kapott attól, hogy bezárták.  
De aztán meghallott a háta mögül egy hangot:  
„Én akartam veled beszélni, Draco.” _

_Potter. Szavai nyomán úgyszólván minden sejtje zsibongani kezdett. Megfordult, és meglátta, ahogy a griffendéles a WC ajtajának támaszkodva állt.  
Aztán megindult feléje, és megérintette őt.  
Végre._

 

*~*~*~*

 

\- Én akartam veled beszélni, Draco – mondta Harry, és közelebb lépett a szőke fiúhoz, annak vállára tette a kezét. – Jól vagy?  
Draco Malfoy csak bámult rá elkerekedett szemekkel, és Harry legszívesebben átölelte volna, hogy erőt öntsön belé. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt neki, hogy a szőke is erre vágyna, de aztán ellépett tőle.

\- Túlélem, Potter – válaszolt rekedt hangon Draco. – Kösz, hogy segítetek.  
\- Ez csak természetes, tartozunk nektek.  
\- Talán anyámnak igen, de nekem?  
\- Te voltál az, aki nem árulta el Bellatrixnak, hogy mi voltunk a foglyai.  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy felismertelek? Lehet, hogy csak nem akartam tévhitbe ringatni őket.  
\- Ugyan, Draco, láttam a szemeden, hogy megismertél. Mint ahogy én is megismernélek ezer közül is – válaszolt Harry.  
A mardekáros fiú csodálkozva meredt rá, aztán suttogva megkérdezte:  
\- Hogy érted ezt?  
\- Hány évig küzdöttünk egymás ellen, test a test ellen, mind a kviddics pályán, mind máshol? Bármikor felismerném az alakod, a hajad. Bár talán most nehezen menne, szoktál te enni?  
\- Potter, ne anyáskodj, az Granger dolga – felelte Draco, a régi énjét megvillantva. Harry elmosolyodott a szőke válaszán, nem gondolta volna, de hiányzott neki a másik pökhendisége. – Az Azkaban nem éppen a világ legvidámabb helye, ott még Weasleynek is elmenne az étvágya.

Harry együttérzéssel nézett a másikra, és csak annyit kérdezett:  
\- Rémálmok?  
\- Minden éjjel – suttogta Draco, és elfordult tőle. Ha jól sejtette, akkor a könnyeit rejtette el megint előle a szőke. Utána lépett és újra megszorította a vékony alak mindkét vállát.  
\- Minden rendben lesz. Megígérem.  
Még mielőtt Draco válaszolhatott volna, belépett az őr:  
\- Mennünk kell, Malfoy.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_Honnan tudja? Honnan tud róla olyan dolgokat, amit csak a szülei, vagy a barátai tudnának? Honnan lehet ilyen biztos abban, hogy van szíve, ha saját maga sem érzi mindig? És honnan van ez a hatás, amit csak ő tud rá gyakorolni?  
„Minden rendben lesz. Megígérem.” Neki el is hiszi. Malazárra, Potternek bármit elhinne. Olyan jó lett volna még ott maradni, csendesen, kettesben. És olyan jó lett volna átadnia magát a késztetésnek, hozzádőlnie a másikhoz. _

_Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt Dracónak, mintha Potter megtartotta volna, erős karjaival átölelte volna, megadta volna neki mindazt a támogatást, amire szüksége lett volna. De aztán az őr érkezése félbeszakított mindent, és neki nem maradt más, mint egy papír fecni a markában. Ha az nem lett volna, azt hihette volna, hogy egy újabb vágyálmot élt át._

_De ott volt az az apró papírdarab a tenyerébe szorítva, rajta egy mondattal.  
“Az ősz egy második tavasz, amikor minden levél virággá változik.”_

 

*~*~*~*

 

\- Nos, Harry, kezdhetjük? – mosolygott barátjára Hermione Granger. A teremben ülők és a bírák is várakozásteljesen meredtek Harry Potterre, a Világmegmentő Hősre. Máskor gyűlölte a figyelmet, ami feléje áradt, de most ez volt az egyik fegyverük, és ki is akarták használni.  
\- Igen, kérdezz nyugodtan.  
\- Ha jól tudom, két Malfoy esetében nyújtottál be tanúvallomást.  
\- Igen.  
\- Narcissát meg tudjuk érteni, megmentette az életedet. De Dracóhoz miért? Roxfortban éjjel-nappal egymást gyilkoltátok. Igaz-e a feltételezés, hogy még Luciuson is segítenél, ha tudnál? Ő szerintem boldog lett volna, ha holtan lát. – kérdezte egy kacsintással a lány.

Harry a végszó után vett egy nagy lélegzetet, és nekikezdett a magyarázatának:  
\- Valószínűleg igazad van, Hermione, Lucius Malfoy örült volna a halálomnak. De nem ő lett volna az egyetlen abban a háborúban, és nem vagyok meggyőződve arról, hogy mindenki örül annak, hogy túléltem. De attól, hogy valaki kárörvendő, öntelt, előítéletes, pökhendi, még nem jár neki automatikusan a börtön. Lucius azért való oda, mert betört a Minisztériumba, és megpróbált minket egy párbajban megölni, de miután Voldemort kihozta az Azkabanból, már nem csinált semmi rosszat.  
\- Mármint büntethetőt, úgy érted? – kérdezte a boszorka.  
\- Úgy, igen – válaszolta Harry mosolyogva.  
\- És Draco? – firtatta a védő.  
\- Draco esete tényleg különleges. Van, illetve volt köztünk ez az állandó háborúskodás gyerekkorunk óta. McGalagony professzor a megmondhatója, hogy számtalan büntetőmunkát szedtem össze, mert verekedtünk. És bele se merek gondolni, hogy mennyi pontlevonást szenvedett miattam a Griffendél.  
Harry megállt és rámosolygott tanárára. Volt házvezetője vette a lapot, és hajlandó volt viszonozni a mosolyt. Még mielőtt meglovagolhatták volna a pillanatnyi kedvező közhangulatot, közbeszólt Percy Weasley:  
\- Draco Malfoy nem egy csibész gyerek, hanem egy felnőtt varázsló, aki számos köztörvényes bűnt követett el.  
\- Hiába volt nagykorú, ha korai volt még a feladat, amivel megbízták – vetette ellen Harry.  
\- Pont a te szádból érdekes hallani ezt, Harry Potter, te bőven tudnál mesélni arról, hogy milyen érzés volt gyerekfejjel felnőtt varázslónak való problémákkal megküzdeni – válaszolta a vád képviselője.  
\- Ezért értem meg Dracót jobban, mint bárki más – felelte a Hős. – Teljesen mindegy, hogy melyik oldalon álltunk, ugyanúgy nem választhattuk meg a sorsunkat, ugyanúgy bábként mozgattak minket a nálunk idősebb mágusok. Én Dumbledore katonája voltam, Draco Voldemortté.  
\- Nem mondod, hogy Dumbledore a szemedben egyforma lenne Tudjukkivel? – hüledezett Percy.  
\- Ha a módszereiket nézem, akkor igen. Mit gondolsz, mi lett volna, ha idő előtt elbukom? Egyszerűen kerestek volna másvalakit, akire a prófécia ráillik, és neki kellett volna megküzdenie a világért.  
\- Már ha lett volna ilyen személy!  
\- Van valaki, aki bár nem egy napon született velem, és tulajdonképpen árva ő is, mint én; de a nevét nem árulom el, már úgy is felesleges. Csak azt akartam ezzel mondani, hogy Dumbledore és Voldemort külön csatát vívott egymással, taktikai csatát. Minket meg mozgattak kényük-kedvük szerint, akár a varázsló a sakkfigurákat a táblán.  
\- De a varázslósakkban nem cserélhet helyet a fekete a fehérrel – ellenkezett Umbridge.  
\- Azt nem, de a figurákat ki lehet cserélni. A valóságban viszont senki jellemét nem lehet jól megítélni addig, míg extrém nyomás alá nem kerül. Akkor kiderülhet, hogy pusztán karriervágyból meddig képes valaki némán elnézni mások szenvedését, vagy esetleg még részt is venni benne – vágott vissza Harry. Percy Weasley és Dolores Umbridge vérvörös fejjel bámulták a griffendélest, a bírák ez alatt összesúgtak a volt tanár háta mögött.

Hermione újra rákacsintott Harryre, és folytatta a kérdezősködést:  
\- Ha eltekintünk a két taktikázó féltől, te bűnösnek tartod Dracót valamiben?  
\- Természetesen bűnös abban, hogy elkövetett két gyilkossági kísérletet és tiltott átkot használt. De a többit, hogy felvette a Jegyet, hogy Halálfalókat engedett be Roxfortba, még azt is, hogy kiállt ellenünk a Szükség Szobájában, megértem.  
\- Túl elnéző vele, Mr. Potter! – csattant Umbridge hangja.  
\- Ön sem, asszonyom, de szinte senki más sem ebben a teremben, a Malfoyokon kívül, nem állt szemtől szembe Voldemorttal! Nem tudnak róla mást, csak amit elmondtak önöknek, vagy amit valamilyen pletykából igaznak véltek.  
\- Milyen volt, Harry? Meséld el! – kérte Hermione.  
\- Manipulatív. Tudta, hogyan kell befolyásolni az embereket, tudta, hogy ki mire vágyik legjobban, és azt is tudta, hogy mit ajánljon fel cserébe azért, ha valaki a szolgálatába állt. Kétségtelenül hatalmas ereje volt, de ezt nagyon jó taktikai érzékkel még tovább tudta növelni. Nem volt szüksége varázslatokra, átkokra ahhoz, hogy lelki sebet üssön a másikon, mert kitűnő legilimentor volt. Semmilyen titok nem maradhatott rejtve előtte, ez pedig még jobban megrettentett mindenkit. És aki nem félt tőle, azt a hiúságával fogta meg, vagy a hatalom ígéretével.  
\- Draco esetében mit ígért, szerinted?  
\- Dracónak az apja hibáját kellett volna helyrehoznia. Gondolom, azt ígérte neki, hogy a családja mellette állhat majd, ha eljön az ő világa.  
\- És betartotta volna ezt az ígéretet?  
\- Egy ideig biztosan, de nem hinném, hogy túl sokáig a kegyeiben maradt volna egy már csatát vesztett Lucius. Valószínűleg talált volna egy másik hűséges követőt, aki mindennél jobban szolgálta volna őt – nézett Harry a Malfoyokra. Lucius arca kifürkészhetetlen volt, Draco csak meredt rá, de Narcissa arca elpirult.

\- De ettől még bűnöző! – csattant fel újra Percy hangja.  
\- Igen, ezt el is ismertem, hogy számos bűnt elkövetett. De nem ölte meg Dumbledore-t, és főleg nem árult el minket Bellatrix Lestrange-nek, e nélkül pedig nem ülhetnék itt, ebben a teremben, sőt senki sem. Draco és Narcissa segítsége nélkül nem tudtam volna legyőzni Voldemortot, akár tetszik ez másoknak, akár nem! – válaszolt ingerülten Harry.  
\- És amint látom, szívügyednek is tekinted, hogy kikerüljenek a börtönből – jegyezte meg Percy.  
Harry ránézett Hermionére, aki megkérdezte a vád képviselőjét:  
\- Hogy érted ezt pontosan?  
\- Úgy, hogy Harry Potter, a nagy griffendéles Világmegmentő, az igazság bajnoka hajlandó hazudni és másokat is hazugságra kényszeríteni, csak azért mert a Malfoyokat védelmezi!  
\- Ki állít ilyet? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Én – válaszolta Ginny Weasley. – Én állítom, hogy meglátogattad az Azkabanban Narcissa Malfoyt, és megbeszélted vele előre a mai tárgyalást. Én állítom, hogy Draco Malfoyhoz beteges mánia fűz, és a saját ruháidat küldetted be neki, hogy ma itt megjelenhessen. Én állítom, hogy az elmúlt egy hónapban meggyőzted Minerva McGalagonyt az igazadról, illetve lebeszélted a bátyámat, Ron Weasleyt arról, hogy a vád oldalán tanúskodjon, holott Draco megpróbálta megölni. Én állítom, hogy nem vagy önmagad, ha róla van szó! – kiabálta a vörös hajú lány.  
Harry arca haragtól égett, míg Hermione elsápadt a váratlan fordulattól. Dolores Umbridge győzedelmes tekintetét egyikük sem látta.

 

*~*~*~*

_A Weasley szutyok! Gondolhatta volna, hogy megpróbál majd beleszólni a dolgokba. A lány vádaskodása viszont úgy tűnt, hogy Potter elevenébe vágott._

_Lenézett magára. Szóval a tiszta ruhák a fekete hajú saját ruhatárából érkeztek hozzá. Felnézett a Hősre, aki éppen ráemelte haragtól villámló tekintetét. A smaragdok szikrázása elhalványult, Potter szemeit, Draco számára megfejthetetlen érzelem uralta. Aztán a griffendéles harcba szállt._

_Érte. Értük.  
Sikítani tudott volna a boldogságtól._

 

*~*~*~*

\- Miss Weasley, ha kérhetném, ne kiabáljon bele a tárgyalásba. Amint a vád képviselője óhajtja, úgy a bíróság színe elé idézheti, de egyelőre Mr. Potter tanúskodását hallgatjuk – utasította rendre Hermione Ginnyt. A fiatalabb boszorka arca eltorzult a dühtől.  
\- Mr. Potter akkor talán lesz szíves válaszolni az ellene felhozott vádakra – kelt húga védelmére Percy.  
\- Harry Potter nem vádlottként, hanem tanúként van jelen a bíróságon – ellenkezett a védő.  
\- Ez könnyen megváltozhat, Miss Granger, amennyiben az ellene hozott vádak igazak – vetette ellen a miniszter. – Harry?  
\- Igaz az, hogy az én ruhámat viseli. Igaz az, hogy Minerva McGalagony és Ronald Weasley tudtak arról, hogy a Malfoyokat meg szeretném védeni, és lehetőség szerint őket is erre buzdítottam.  
\- És a többi? Tényleg meglátogatta Narcissa Malfoyt? – firtatta Umbridge.  
\- Igen, meglátogattam, és felajánlottam a segítségünket, amikor úgy tűnt, lehetőségem lesz leróni neki a tartozásomat. Az életemet mentette meg, hogy aztán én is mindenkiét megmentsem – felelte Harry.  
\- És hány aurortól kértél személyes szívességet, hogy Dracón segíthess? – szólt közbe Ginny.  
\- Amennyitől csak kellett – válaszolta a Világmegmentő, újra bosszúsan egykori barátnője kérdésétől.  
\- Persze, mert Draco a Malfoyok Szentje, igaz, Harry? Az a rögeszméd, hogy kihúzd a bajból, igaz? Mit tervezel vele, mondd csak? Fel fogod magad ajánlani felügyelő aurornak, igaz? – faggatózott tovább Ginny.

Harry behunyta a szemét, és elszámolt magában húszig, hogy kellő higgadtsággal tudjon felelni:  
\- Igen, felajánlom. Szívesen venném, ha Draco Malfoy a házamban élne a felügyeletem alatt addig, ameddig csak kell.  
\- Mert meg vagy róla győződve, hogy ki lehet engedni a börtönből? – kérdezett közbe Hermione.  
\- Az a véleményem, hogy Draco pusztán azért lett Voldemort engedelmes bábja, mert a szülei életét féltette, és ezért nem jár neki börtön. Azt hiszem, hogy sarokba szorítva bárki képes lenne bármilyen szörnyűséget elkövetni, de ő mégsem gyilkolt, kínozni is csak Voldemort fenyegetőzésére volt hajlandó. Meg vagyok győződve arról, hogy az a Draco Malfoy, aki most a bíróság előtt áll, nem az a fiú, aki éveken át az ellenfelem volt.  
\- Mitől vagy ennyire biztos benne? – firtatta Percy.  
\- Két alkalommal is lett volna lehetősége Voldemort kezére adni, és egyszer sem tette meg, pedig állítólag én vagyok az az ember, akit a legjobban gyűlöl a világon.  
\- Kettő alkalommal? Eddig csak egyről beszélt, Mr. Potter – szólt közbe Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Megtehette volna a hatodév elején is, nem csak a kúriában – válaszolta Harry. A csodálkozó hangokra felidézte a múltat: – Összeszólalkoztunk a vonaton, amikor a Roxfortba értünk. Draco sóbálvány átkot küldött rám és eltörte az orrom, amiért börtönbe jutattam Luciust. Viszont gond nélkül megérinthette volna a karján lévő Sötét Jegyet is. Voldemort perceken belül ott lett volna, és megölt volna. Mégsem tette.  
\- Szerinted, miért nem? – kérdezte Hermione, mindenki mást megelőzve.  
\- Mert nem gyilkos, nem tud ölni.

  
\- Ó, Draco a Szent! Ne mondd azt, hogy nem gyűlölt téged! Folyton lejáratott – kiáltott közbe Ginny.  
\- Miss Weasley! Ha még egyszer közbekiabál, kivezetettem a teremből! – utasította rendre a miniszter.  
\- Uram, én csak azt szeretném, ha elfogultság nélkül, a valóságnak megfelelően ítélnének meg mindenkit. Harry nagyon jó ember, de talán az átlaghoz képest túl jó. Gyakran hajlamos jobbat feltételezni másokról, mint amilyenek – válaszolta Ginny.  
\- Mindez nagyon érdekes, de a magánéleti összetűzéseiket a tárgyalótermen kívül intézzék el – mondta Shacklebolt nyomatékosan.  
\- Részemről, uram, ennek semmi akadálya – válaszolta Harry.  
\- És honnan tudhatjuk, hogy a mostani vallomása az igazságot takarja? – szólt közbe Umbridge.  
\- Amennyiben óhajtja, asszonyom, beveszem a Veritaserumot, és pontról pontra kifaggathat. De ha akarja, hajlandó vagyok az emlékeimet is átadni – felelte a Hős. Válaszára a bírák összesúgtak, majd várakozásteljesen a főbíróra meredtek.  
\- Nos, Dolores, szeretne élni Harry bármelyik ajánlatával? – kérdezte Kingsley Shacklebolt.

A békaarcú nő körbenézett a teremben, kollegái feltűnően kerülték a tekintetét. A közhangulat egyértelműen a Malfoyok mellé állt, akiknek a Világmegmentő személyében befolyásos pártfogójuk akadt.  
\- Nem, köszönöm, de nem – ismerte el kényszeredetten a vereséget.  
Harry, habár elégedett volt a pillanatnyi győzelmükkel, nem volt arról meggyőződve, hogy az utált Umbridge nem fog újra próbálkozni.  
Hermione viszont most látta elérkezettnek az időt, hogy újabb iratokat mutasson be a bíróságnak:  
\- Tisztelt Bíróság, szeretnénk az alábbi tanúvallomásokat tartalmazó iratokat benyújtani. Luna Lovegood hajlandó a bíróság előtt is beszámolni arról, hogy nem a Malfoy család fogta el őt, és nem is kínozta meg őt egyikőjük sem. Mr. Ollivander hajlandó ugyanezt vallani, azzal a különbséggel, hogy őt egyszer Draco Malfoy megkínozta, mert Voldemort erre utasította. Mr. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter és jómagam szívesen beszámolunk a bíróságnak a Malfoy kúriában tett látogatásunkról, amikor Bellatrix Lestrange volt az egyetlen, aki kegyetlenkedett.  
\- Mi is ellenálltunk – szólt közbe Narcissa, mire Ron hangosan felhorkantott Harry mellett.  
\- Igen, asszonyom, amikor Ron és Harry megpróbáltak kiszabadítani Bellatrix kezei közül, valóban a Malfoy család minden tagja párbajt vívott a fiúkkal. De nem önök kezdték, és legfőképpen nem önöknek köszönhettem a karomba vésett sebet. Végül Minerva McGalagony igazgató asszony, a Roxfort összes tanára és Mr. Arthur Weasley hajlandóak tanúsítani, hogy sem Narcissa Malfoy, sem Lucius Malfoy nem harcolt Roxfort védői ellen.  
\- Draco Malfoyról miért nem? – szólt közbe Percy, aki a Hermione által benyújtott iratok között lapozgatott.  
\- Egész egyszerűen azért, mert nem látták Dracót, csak mi találkoztunk vele.  
\- Miss Granger, értékelem az alapos munkáját, de ettől még nem lettünk teljesen meggyőzve. Ha jól értem a taktikájukat, akkor önök fel óhajtják mentetni Draco és Narcissa Malfoyt, míg Lucius Malfoy esetében csak a gyilkosságot és a roxforti csatát tagadják? – kérdezte a miniszter.  
\- Igen, uram, Mr. Malfoy esetében a betörést és a Sötét Jegy meglétét nem tagadjuk, de pálca nélkül nem követett el további bűncselekményeket.  
\- És Draco Malfoy? Hogyan várhatja el tőlünk, hogy elnézzük a gyilkossági kísérleteket és a Halálfalók beengedését az iskolába? Meg a karját díszítő tetoválást? – firtatta Dolores Umbridge.  
\- Nem várom el, hogy elnézzék, de vegyék figyelembe az enyhítő körülményeket. Mindhármójuk élete egyetlen sötét varázsló kezében volt, és Draco csak azért követett el bűnöket, hogy szüleit biztonságban tudhassa.  
\- Megmondom előre, én nem fogom őt felmenteni! – jelentette ki a volt tanárnő. Szavaival többen egyetértettek, Hermione pedig elsápadva Harryre pillantott.

 

*~*~*~*

_Potter és Granger hiába próbálkozik megmenteni őket, ha a főbíró egyetlen mondatával lerombol mindent. Nem hibáztatta a nőt, valószínűleg ha most ő lett volna a győztesek nyergében, ő is elkövetett volna mindent, hogy a veszteseket még jobban lealázza.  
Igazság szerint, világ életében ezt tette. Foghatná arra, hogy ezt tanulta a Mardekárban, ahol a hibákat, botlásokat rögtön megtorolták, igyekeztek a veszteseket kirekeszteni, és könyörtelenül megalázták a gyengébbeket.  
De valójában jó volt erősnek lenni, kihasználni a neve adta lehetőségeket, elérni bármit a pénzével, amit csak megkívánt. _

_Persze, arra sosem számított, hogy átkerülhet a másik oldalra, a kevésbé szerencsések közzé. És mindig mindenkit lenézett, aki valamilyen szempontból sikertelen volt.  
Pottert, Grangert, Weasleyt, még McGalagonyt is. Akik most mind csak jóval fizetnék vissza az ő gúnyolódásait, piszkálódásait, áskálódásait.  
Hirtelen belényilallt a tudat: örökre az adósuk lesz. És fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan viszonozhatja majd az erőfeszítéseiket.  
De megpróbálja, már csak azért is, hogy a békaarcú nő ne mondhassa azt vele kapcsolatban, hogy igaza volt._

 

*~*~*~*

\- Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, eljött az utolsó pillanat, amikor mondandójukkal befolyásolhatják a bíróság ítéletét, ezért jól fontolják meg a szavaikat. A vádló és a védő beszéde után a bíróság visszavonul tanácskozni, a vádlottakat pedig elvezetik. A családtagok, barátok, érdeklődők megvárhatják itt a tanácsteremben az ítéletet, ha még ma megszületik – magyarázta Shacklebolt miniszter. – Amennyiben a tanácskozás elhúzódik, úgy a vádlottakat visszaviszik az Azkabanba, és csak holnap reggel hirdetünk ítéletet.  
\- Mr. Weasley, kezdheti – szólította Dolores Umbridge, Percyt.

  
\- Köszönöm, asszonyom. Tisztelt Bíróság! Az előttünk álló Malfoy család számos köztörvényes bűnt követett el a Varázsló Társadalommal szemben. Lucius Malfoy tettei már elég publicitást kaptak, de fia, Draco sem maradt le sokkal tőle. A gyilkosság, gyilkossági kísérlet, főbenjáró átkok használata éppen annyira hétköznapi gyakorlat ebben a családban, mint ahogy másoknál a tisztességes életvitel. Hermione Granger megkísérelte elhitetni Önökkel, hogy csak az életük féltése miatt álltak be Tudjukki szolgálatába. Én nem hiszem ezt el, és sokan mások sem ebben a teremben. A hiúság és mások lenézése, amivel egész életükben mindenkit kezeltek, a saját felsőbbrendűségükbe vetett hit, amivel még most is kérkedett Mrs. Malfoy, egyértelműen arra utal, hogy menthetetlenül roncsolódott a lelkük, visszafordíthatatlanul a sötét mágia szolgálatába állt – nyilvánította ki véleményét a vádló. – Éppen ezért nem kérhetek mást Önöktől, mint azt, hogy küldjék vissza mindhárom Malfoyt az Azkabanba. Mrs. Malfoy esetében egy év börtönbüntetést javaslok, szökött Halálfalók bújtatásáért és Tudjukki politikai nézetének követéséért. Lucius Malfoy esetében azt kérném, hogy tekintsenek el az eddig letöltött idejétől és duplázzák meg az eredeti büntetését, amit a betörésért kapott.  
\- Konkrétan hány évet javasol, Mr. Weasley? – kérdezett rá a miniszter.  
\- Hat évet, uram. És Draco Malfoynak is.

Harry hangosan felszisszent Percy mondata után. Mrs. Tonks megszorította a kezét, és rámosolygott az ideges Hősre.  
\- Miss Granger, Ön következik – utasította Umbridge a védőt.  
\- Tanult kollégám jól foglalta össze a Malfoy család legnagyobb hibáit: az öntelt büszkeségüket és az elhamarkodott képességüket a balítéletre. De ezek még nem olyan mértékű baklövések, amiért börtön járna. Lucius Malfoy esetében érthető, hogy a bíróság visszaküldené őt az Azkabanba, hogy letöltse a rá már egyszer kirótt börtönbüntetését. Ezt a kérést méltányoljuk, elfogadjuk, és úgy gondoljuk jogos, hogy visszatérjen még három évre a cellájába. Narcissa Malfoy esetében azonban a szökött rabok rejtegetését, ha akarta volna sem kerülhette volna el, csak a családtagjai és a maga halálával. Voldemort kérését nem volt szokás elutasítani, mint ahogy a parancsait is követni kellett, még akkor is, ha a kijelölt feladat nyilvánvalóan túl nehéz volt – mondta Hermione, majd közelebb sétált a bírákhoz, és a szemükbe nézve folytatta.

\- Képzeljék el, hogy egy napon megáll a kapujuk előtt a házastársuk főnöke, és tetszik, nem tetszik, be kell őt invitálniuk az otthonukba. Mivel tudják az illetőről, hogy nagy hatalommal bír, ezért nem tiltakozhatnak akkor sem, amikor az illető vendég kijelenti, hogy aznaptól önöknél lakik a barátaival, munkatársaival. Nem utasíthatják el akkor sem, ha az újabb vendégek legkedvesebb sportja a családi ereklyék eltulajdonítása; ha viccesnek találják, hogy minden egyes étkezésnél valamelyikük eltör egy poharat, tányért; a házban fel-alá sétálva tönkretesznek számos festményt, vázát. És egy szép napon aztán önök elé áll az a bizonyos illető, Tudjukki, hogy szívesen venné, ha a fiukat megbízhatná egy feladattal. Nagyon jól tudják már előre, hogy a feladat valószínűleg veszélyes, akár halálos is lehet, és morálisan elfogadhatatlan, mégsem mondhatnak ellent. Nem, mert azzal már mindhármójuk életét kockára tennék. Nem tehetnek mást, csak mosolyognak, mert önökön van a saját megszállott testvérük szeme, és Tudjukki talpnyalói követik önöket mindenhová. El tudják magukat képzelni Narcissa Malfoy helyében? – kérdezte végül Hermione.

A teremben ülők némán meredtek a védőre, akinek hipnotikus szavai zsolozsmaként jártak a hallgatói fejében. Harry elismeréssel adózott barátnőjük színészi tehetségének. Ronnal már olvasták a lány védőbeszédét, többféle változatban is, de így előadva még őket is meglepte a szavak hatása. És mivel nem mondott hazugságot a lány, csakis a színtiszta igazat, csak egy kis együttérzést kért a hallgatóktól. Harry kezdte úgy érezni, hogy Narcissa ügyében jól állnak.

\- Persze, minden történetnek van másik oldala is, így azt szeretném, ha megértenék Dracót is. Valakit, aki sosem ismert mást, csak a legjobbat; aki sosem hallott mást, csak azt, hogy a legjobb jár neki; és mindig azt tapasztalta, hogy számára bármi elérhető, megkapható, mert Malfoy. Ha valaki így nevelődik, az könnyen a fejébe száll, hamar felsőbbrendűnek képzeli magát, és szinte természetes, hogy arrogáns az egész világgal szemben. Mindaddig, amíg a Lucius által felépített álom darabjaira szét nem tört. A legtöbb gyerek előbb-utóbb szembesül a tudattal, hogy szülei nem mindenhatóak, nem tökéletesek, nem tévedhetetlenek, de minél nagyobb a bukás, annál nagyobb a gyerek csalódottsága is – magyarázta Hermione. – És még a legjobb szívű is tévedhet ilyenkor, ha odalép hozzá valaki egy hazugsággal, hogy bár még csak gyerek, de akkor is képes helyrehozni a szülei hibáját. Voldemort ezt ígérte Dracónak, aki elbukott, mert képtelen volt a Halálfalók által legkedveltebb átkot kimondani. Aztán, amikor nem igazolta Harry kilétét a kúriában, sőt meg tudtunk szökni, Voldemort haragja rettenetes erővel csapott le az egész családra, még Bellatrix Lestrange-re is. Örülhettek, ha nem rajtuk gyakorolt a többi Halálfaló.  
Mi azt szeretnénk, ha Narcissa Malfoyt felmentenék minden vádpont alól, és Draco Malfoy büntetését próbaidőre módosítanák. Mint hallották, Harry Potter szívesen felügyelné Dracót, amíg csak tart a megítélt szankció.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_Nem vett részt a kínzásokban, nem nézett rá senkire, lehetőség szerint nem szólt senkihez. Saját házukban szellemként, árnyként élt, mert Potterék szökése után a helyzetük még labilisabb lett._

_Egy héttel a kudarcuk után, egy éjszaka lenn járt az üvegházban hozzávalókat gyűjteni egy sebgyógyító kenőcshöz. Ekkor hallotta meg őket beszélgetni a kúria ebédlőjében. Hárman ültek az asztalnál, vedelték apja whiskyjét. Macnair, Dolohov és a vérfarkas, Greyback. Lenézték, kinevették családját, mert Potterék megszöktek, és mert a Nagyúr kegyetlenül megkínozta őket.  
Aztán Dolohov közölte, hogyha legközelebb sikeresen elvégez majd egy küldetést, és a Nagyúr megkérdezi, hogy mivel jutalmazza meg, az anyját fogja kérni. Amíg a bent ülők kiröhögték magukat, addig Draco úrrá lett a késztetésén, hogy megpróbálja szétátkozni Dolohov fejét. És a java úgyis csak ezután jött._

_Mert miután részletesen kibeszélte a három Halálfaló, hogy mivel tudnák megtörni Lucius fagyos kis gyémántját, hogyan sikítana a mindig hűvös Narcissa a késátok vagy a nemi erőszak alatt, Greyback mindenkin túltett a kívánságával. A vérfarkas Dracóra vágyott._

 

*~*~*~*

\- Csinálj valamit!  
\- Nem tudok tenni többet! Most már minden a bíróságon múlik.  
\- De így el fogják engedni! És hallottad, Harry be akarja fogadni magához!  
\- Hallottam, de értsd meg, Ginny! Hermione nagyon jó védőbeszédet mondott. Most már nem tudunk mást tenni, mint bízni Umbridge-ban.  
\- Dehogynem tudunk, és én meg is teszem!  
\- Mire gondolsz?  
\- Tudod, Percy, Harrynek egy hibája van, amivel az idegeimre ment mindig is. Túl jó a szíve és könnyen befolyásolható a bűntudata. Arra fogok hatni a könnyeimmel, a rimánkodásommal. Mert nem engedem el harc nélkül!

*~*~*~*

\- Harry, beszélhetnénk?  
\- Ginny, ne haragudj, de szerintem már mindent elmondtunk egymásnak, amit csak lehetett.  
\- Mégis, kérlek, adj még egy esélyt nekem – könyörgött Ginny Weasley egykori barátjának.  
\- Rendben, de nem megyek ki innen, tehát vagy itt mondd, vagy ne mondj semmit – válaszolta Harry. A tárgyalóteremben kevés varázsló maradt benn, csak a Weasley szülők és Mrs. Tonks beszélgettek Hermionéval, míg Ron Percyvel.  
\- Szeretném, ha megértenél, én nem akarok neked rosszat – kezdte Ginny a magyarázkodást. – Egyszerűen fáj, hogy ennyire eltávolodtál tőlem. Emlékszel, csak arról volt szó, hogy amíg háborút vívsz Tudjukkivel, addig kell a háttérben maradnom. De aztán hiába mentem hozzád a végső csata után, te nem kerested a társaságomat.  
\- Ginny, annyi minden történt veled, velünk az alatt az egy év alatt, amit egymástól távol töltöttünk.  
\- Én értem, Harry, nem tudod elmesélni az átélt borzalmakat. Rendben, ne mondd el. De hadd legyek melletted, hadd nyugtassalak meg, ha rémálmaid lennének, hadd gondoskodjam rólad. Hidd el, hogy semmi másra nem vágytam, csak erre az elmúlt évben. Az tartotta bennem a lelket, ha bajban voltam, ha nem hallottam rólatok heteken át hírt, hogy amint vége lesz az egésznek, újra együtt leszünk, és soha többé nem válunk el.

Ginny szenvedélyes könyörgése után minden szempár Harryre meredt. Nem óhajtott a szükségtelennél kegyetlenebb lenni, de vissza sem akart menni a lányhoz.  
\- Én ezt nagyra értékelem, de egyikőnk sem ugyanaz az ember, aki a háború előtt volt. Nem tudnám tiszta lelkiismerettel azt mondani, hogy éljünk együtt, amikor nem erre vágyom.  
\- De az hogy lehet? Hiszen elterveztük együtt, hogy mennyi gyerekünk lesz, hol fogunk élni, mit fogunk dolgozni. Minden napomat a közös álmainkat továbbgondolva éltem, Harry, csak rád gondoltam, csak érted imádkoztam. Ne mondd, hogy ami köztünk volt, az elmúlt, hogy az nem jelentett neked semmit! – kiabálta a lány. Mrs. Weasley közelebb lépett Ginnyhez, próbálta megnyugtatni. – Anya, hagyj békén, nekem Harry kell, engem csak ő tud megvigasztalni. Harry, kérlek, ne mondd, hogy nem szeretsz!  
\- Ginny, kérlek ne – kezdte Harry, de a lány nem hallgatott rá, hanem odaszaladt hozzá, és a nyakába borult.  
\- Harry, én szeretlek, mindig csak téged szerettelek! Nem tudod elképzelni, hogy milyen gyötrelem, ha nem lehetsz amellett, akivel le akarod élni az életed, aki mellett akarsz felkelni nap, mint nap, amíg csak élsz.

Harry némán tűrte a vörös hajú lány rimánkodását, de hozzá sem ért Ginnyhez. Passzivitása meghozta az eredményt, a lány szemét törölgetve ellépett tőle. Szívesen mondott volna neki valami vigasztalót, de többé nem akarta áltatni.  
\- Akkor vége? – kérdezett rá Ginny.  
\- Igen – felelte Harry.  
\- Az okát nem is kell kérdeznem. Remélem, tudod, hogy szívből azt kívánom, zárják vissza a börtönbe, hogy ott rohadjon meg! – kiáltotta a lány, és kifutott a teremből.  
\- Hát, ez nagyszerűen ment – mormolta maga elé a Hős.  
\- Harry, nem akarsz inkább most hazamenni? Szólunk, ha van ítélet – javasolta Hermione.  
\- De igen, kösz, azt hiszem, jól fog esni egy kis magány – válaszolta barátainak. Átölelte a boszorkát, Ron megveregette a vállát, és Harry meg is nyugodott. Ezek szerint barátai elfogadták, hogy új életet készült kezdeni.  
Remélhetőleg a bíróság meg lehetőséget ad neki rá.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_Minden perc órának tűnt, most hogy várakoznia kellett, amit világ életében utált. Kínjában rángatni kezdte a zakó kézelőjét, mire az őrei furcsállva rápillantottak. Először nem értette, hogy mit néztek, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Potter ruháiban volt.  
Már annyira magáénak érezte az öltönyt, szinte fájt a gondolat, ha visszazárják a börtönbe, akkor el kell küldetnie a ruhákat Potternek. _

_De talán megtarthatná őket, emlékül, hogy volt egy nap, amikor a Hős érte is harcolt. Talán még a megőrülése előtt nem szakad majd szét a zakó, ha minden este abban sírja álomba magát. Talán megéri a napot, amikor abban sétálhat ki szabadon a nagyvilágba, miután lerótta a büntetését.  
Talán eljön a nap, amikor ő is tud valamit adni Potternek, és nem csak várni őt, álmodni róla éjjel, nappal. _

 

*~*~*~*

 

A tölgyfán már alig volt levél. Lehordta őket a viharos szél, ami egész éjszaka tombolt. Alig vitték vissza cellájába, már hallotta is, ahogy kövér esőcseppek sokasága kezdett záporozni a sziklára.

Édesanyja megpróbált beszélni vele, és Granger is, míg kísérte őket, egész úton magyarázott arról, hogy már harmadszorra szavaztak kettőjük ügyében, de nem bírt dűlőre jutni a bíróság. Apját csak hátulról látta, ahogy visszavezették cellájába a következő három évre, amire őt ítélték.  
Nem érdekelte semmi, sem az, hogy esetleg olyanért büntetik, amit bárki megtett volna a helyében; sem az, hogy egy elvakult, álszent bíró kedvéért ugrált az egész törvényszék. Kingsley Shacklebolt bármit is gondolt róluk, bármit is ígért Potternek, nem segíthetett; csak felügyelte a szavazást, de nem voksolhatott.

Valószínűleg így volt jó minden, ahogy történnie kellett. Potter megtette, amit csak tudott; Granger figyelemreméltóan sokat nyújtott, mint védő; de a részrehajlás, amivel a bírák őket kezelték, valamilyen szinten jogos volt.  
Csak azt remélte, hogy Potter, az örökké lelkiismeretes, az állandóan bűntudatos, nem lesz elégedetlen, amiért a nekik adott ígéretét nem tudja teljesíteni. Mert hiszen az volt a természetes, amit az ablakon keresztül látott, hogy a fák ősszel lehullajtották faleveleiket, és álomba merültek, szinte élőhalottak lettek.

Második tavasz, újrakezdés csak az álmokban volt lehetséges.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Megint érte jött az auror, és azt mondta, hogy vigye magával a könyvét is, mert a gazdája visszavárja. Draco csak meredt a férfire, mire az váratlanul elmosolyodott, aztán jóformán kirángatta a cellájából. Csak három másik auror várta őket a folyosón, de egyik sem az azkabani egyenruhát hordta, hanem minisztériumit.  
Azt hitte, hogy visszaviszik majd a tárgyalóterembe az ítélethirdetésre, de az őrök egy sikátorba hoppanáltak vele.  
Hirtelen elfogta a félelem, hogy megszöktetik, és még nagyobb bajba kerülhet; vagy esetleg valami félreeső helyen végezni akarnak vele, hogy aztán úgy állítsák be, mintha szökni próbált volna.

De az aurorok szemmel láthatóan semmi rosszra nem készültek ellene, csak kiábrándító bűbájt szórtak rá, majd sebesen átkísérték egy mugli parkon. Igyekezett gyorsan lépkedni, az őrök folyamatos noszogatásával lépést tartani, de aztán megbotlott.  
Hirtelen a semmiből előtűnt egy kéz, és többé-kevésbé még a levegőben elkapta őt. Még ideje sem volt felocsúdni, amikor az ismerős fekete hajú alak arca megjelent a levegőben és rákacsintott.

_„Igyekezzetek! A bejáratnál már várnak a riporterek. Én hátul megyek be”_ – szólt a Hős, mire az őrök bólintottak.  
Most már ő is meglátta, amit az aurorok bámultak. A park másik felében, egy ódonnak tűnő ház előtt feltűnő alakok álltak, a sétáló muglik legnagyobb megdöbbenésére. Mire végiggondolhatta volna, hogy mi vár rá, őrei úgyszólván belebegtették őt a várakozó riporterek gyűrűje között egy dohos, sötét előszobába. Ott aztán levette róla az egyik auror a bűbájt, és meglepő módon sok szerencsét kívánt neki. A következő pillanatban már egyedül találta magát az állott szagú előtérben.

Valahonnan, tőle nem messze, kanálcsörgést és egy beszélgetés foszlányait hallotta. Összeszedte minden bátorságát, és elindult a hangok irányába. Hirtelen kitárult egy ajtó, és Draco szemét elvakította a lámpafény.  
_„Sipor, közlekedj óvatosabban, majdnem fellökted Dracót! Meg kell szoknod, hogy nem mindenki masírozik akkora zajjal, mint én. Draco, ez itt a házi manónk, Sipor.”_  
_„Sipor boldog, hogy szolgálhatja a fiatal Malfoy úrfit. Végre egy igazi Black vér is élni fog a házban.”_  
_„A fiatalúr valószínűleg éhes és fáradt is. Szóval, hozd be a levest, aztán készítsd el a fürdőjét”_ – utasította Potter az előtte álló lényt.

Álom és valóság összeolvadt egy színes káprázattá, de aztán Potter hozzálépett és újra megfogta a vállát.  
_„Megígértem, emlékszel? És én mindig igyekszem tartani a szavam, pláne ha valaki fontos a szívemnek.”_  
Nem tudott mást tenni, csak meredt rá némán, reakcióra képtelenül. De nem is várt tőle semmit a Hős, csak a kezénél fogva az asztalhoz vezette, ahol már meg volt terítve két személyre. Érezte, ahogy átjárja lelkét a megkönnyebbülés és a hála érzése, amiért itt vártak rá. Fáradtsága kiütközött az arcán, érzelmei viharként tomboltak szívében, és megint elengedte magát Potter mellett.

A lehulló könnycseppet a fekete hajú letörölte arcáról, majd leültette az egyik terítékhez. Még mielőtt a saját helyéhez lépett volna, Potter ismét átölelte a vállát és a fülébe súgta:  
 _„Az ősz egy második tavasz, amikor minden levél virággá változik.”_

Mosolya láttán Draco is elhitte végre.

 

**VÉGE**

*~*D*H*~* *~*D*H*~* *~*D*H*~*

_Kedves Olvasó!_   
_Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad a kedvenc írásomat!_   
_Általában nem szoktam kérni, de itt a kritikáknak nagyon tudnék örülni :-)_

**Author's Note:**

> Jogok: A karakterekkel kapcsolatos jogok J.K.Rowlingot illetik; kivéve a felhasznált idézet, melynek írója Albert Camus.  
> Megjegyzés:  
> A Mágiai Törvényszék csak a negyedik kötetben szerepelt, akkor sem egy hosszabb jelenetben. Így vettem a bátorságot és a saját céljaim szerint formáltam, valahol félúton a Wizengamot és az angol bíróság között. Előre is elnézést kérek, jogász szemmel pontatlan lesz a történet.  
> Bétázást köszönöm Pollynak és Smaragdnak, tanácsokat és tesztolvasást pedig a szívemnek nagyon kedves két barátomnak, Boginak és Daninak.  
> Kyraper állandó támogatását, barátságát most is szívből köszönöm, nagy segítségemre volt az egész kihívás alatt.


End file.
